


The New Regular

by Iamno_one19



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, Bartender Lexa (The 100), Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Masturbation, Nerd Lexa, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamno_one19/pseuds/Iamno_one19
Summary: Lexa got a crush on this new regular that's been coming to the bar she works in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new. This is just a shitty story that's been on my mind lately. Mostly smut. Probably gonna delete it one day, I don't know. You can save it, steal it, I don't care. Enjoy!

Lexa's been bartending for more than a year in this small local bar that happens to be her cousin's that's near by her apartment that she shares with her sister. She's also only graduated from college a year ago and doesn't really know what she wants to do yet. She's met so many interesting people who have become regulars now. She knows what their usual orders are, knows what they do for a living, sometimes is told stories about their personal lives.

But there's this new regular that's been on her mind for the past few weeks. She feels silly that she has a crush on someone she doesn't know at all. Lexa only knows what this person name is and does for a living. Her name is Clarke. Long blonde hair with pink tips, beautiful blue eyes like the ocean and a curvy body. Probably the sexiest person Lexa's ever seen in her entire life. Clarke's told her that she is an artist and works at a gallery that her uncle owns. Oh, and Lexa also knows how old she is. Clarke's 26, only a few years older than her. And that's literally the only things she knows about Clarke.

What worries her the most even though she knows it's stupid is if Clarke's dating someone. If she's being honest, she hadn't met anyone who caught her eyes after Costia. And she broke up with her a few years ago for God's sake. It was her first real relationship. But after two years, things just didn't work out. It broke her. She thought Costia was the one. But a few weeks before senior year was over, Costia told her that she was moving to London for she got a scholarship in one of the universities there. Lexa was very upset that she didn't tell her sooner. Even though Costia wanted to give them a try, Lexa said she couldn't do a long distance relationship so she ended it. It was for the best after all.

Anyways, back to Clarke. A few weeks ago when she entered the bar for the first time wearing jean shorts and a black low tank top, Lexa couldn't tear her eyes off her. So when she approached the bar, Lexa had to clear her throat so she wouldn't make a fool out of herself. Thank God she didn't. She managed to ask Clarke what she wanted to drink like a normal person.

After that, Clarke now comes to the bar once or twice a week. They chat a little but sometimes she brings some friends so Lexa feels a little disappointed when she can't talk to her at all. But at least she gets to see her beautiful face.

It's now friday, that means she gets to see her crush. Lexa's mixing some drinks behind the bar when the door opens and there she is. Clarke walks towards her wearing a white cropped top that shows off her flat stomach and black skinny jeans that make her ass look good. Lexa tries to hide her excitement by pretending not to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey, Lexa." Clarke says and Lexa finally looks up and smiles at her.

"Oh hello, Clarke. The usual?" Lexa asks while still busy mixing drinks for other customers.

"Yes, please." Clarke replies with a sweet smile thrown towards the bartender. Clarke has to admit that the only thing that keeps her coming back to this bar is because this beautiful girl mixing the drinks in front of her right now. She barely knows the girl. She's not even sure if Lexa's into girls at all. But tonight, Clarke's feeling a little bold. She's been wanting to get to know Lexa a little more. She knows Lexa is younger than her, and just graduated a year ago and lives close by the bar with her sister.

Clarke doesn't even know why it takes her a few weeks to gather the courage to start a conversation with Lexa. So when Lexa slides her drink in front of her, she takes a deep breath and offers Lexa a smile.

"Here you go, Clarke." Lexa says.

"Thanks, Lexa. Busy night?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah fridays are always packed. But thank God there's Lincoln. I'd probably be dead by now if he wasn't here." They chuckle while Lexa's wiping down the bar with a napkin.

Clarke watches her every move. The bartender wears a tight grey tank top and jeans short shorts that make her long legs look sexier. Everything about Lexa is sexy anyway.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Griffin." She mutters to herself while taking a sip of her beer.

Lexa's done cleaning so now she turns to Clarke again.

"You know, I feel like the only things I know about you is what you do for a living and how old you are and your name obviously. And you're here at least once a week so why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Lexa asks softly, smiling sheepishly at her while fiddling her fingers that rest on the bar looking a little nervous.

That question caught Clarke off guard because apparently she's not the only one who's been wanting to get to know the other more. So Clarke lets out a small chuckle and looks at Lexa.

"Well, what do you wanna know then?" Clarke leans forward resting her arms on the bar still looking at Lexa while raising an eyebrow.

"Um I don't know, like, where are you from? Do you have siblings? What are your hobbies? Are you single? Or dating some-" Lexa's eyes are widened and immediately stops herself after realizing that she just asked a question that's been lingered on her mind since the first time she saw Clarke. Lexa's never wanted to bury herself alive more than in this moment. Her cheeks are flushed pink now.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't me- I mean, it's not really my business to as-" She's stuttering.

But Clarke only chuckles and takes Lexa's hands to get her attention.

"Lexa, stop! It's fine!"

"No, Clarke. It was rude and I shouldn't have asked the last question I'm so sor-"

"Hey hey, look at me." Clarke smiles a little when Lexa finally stops and looks at her.

"It's cool, honestly. And to answer your last question, no. I'm not dating anyone right now." Clarke says teasingly while releasing Lexa's hands.

Lexa groans, hiding her face that's turned redder now behind her palms. Clarke only laughs.

"What about you?" Clarke asks softly. There's a few seconds of silence. Lexa puts her hands down and looks at Clarke shyly.

"Um well, same here." While she rubs her neck and chuckles nervously. Clarke nods and continues the conversation.

"And I'm from New York. Born and raised there. And no, no siblings." She says while smiling at Lexa.

"Oh wow really? Well, I'm from here actually. I have an older sister. And Lincoln who owns this bar is actually my cousin."

"Oh that's nice. And what exactly did you study in college?" Clarke asks, her curiosity continues.

"Politics and laws." Lexa replies. Clarke's eyes widen because ' _damn, that's impressive.'_

Clarke finally responds, "Wow that's amazing, Lexa. Honestly. So if you don't mind me asking, why are you still working here?"

"I'm actually pretty content working here. And I know it probably sounds stupid but I genuinely loved studying politics. But I don't plan on getting into it. For me, college is for learning. Not getting a job." Lexa replies.

"Wow I like that." Clarke responds while smiling brightly. Lexa chuckles a little.

"Thank you, Clarke."

And after probably more than an hour of chatting while Lexa serving drinks for other people, Clarke decides to go home because it's already 11 p.m even though she doesn't have work tomorrow. She's pretty exhausted. She gets off the chair. And looks at Lexa.

"Well, it's nice talking to you, Lexa. I should probably go home now I'm kinda tired. I'll see you around." She offers Lexa a smile. But before she turns around, Lexa calls out her name.

"Wait, Clarke!" She stops herself, looks at Lexa again puzzlingly.

"Um, do you maybe wanna hang out sometimes?" She asks nervously. Before Clarke replies, she continues. "But it's totally fine if you don't, I just- I liked talking to you and maybe if yo-" Lexa stops herself when she hears Clarke laughing slightly.

"You're cute. And yes, I'd like that." Clarke says smiling sweetly at her. Lexa's blushing now, ' _and oh God did Clarke just say she's cute?'._

"Alright, give me your phone." Clarke asks. Lexa pulls out her phone and gives it to Clarke.

"Here you go, text me your number later." After typing her number on Lexa's phone and gives it back to her. Lexa can't contain her smile.

"Okay. Well, hope you have a good night, Clarke" Lexa says in a soft voice, still looking at Clarke.

"Thank you. You too, Lexa. Text me later?" Clarke asks, her tone sounds hopeful.

"Yes, I will." Lexa replies. Clarke throws a smile while waving her hand at her and turns around. Lexa watches Clarke walk out of the bar with a sigh of relief and a small smile plasters on her face. Her heart feels a little warm. And for the first time in a few years, Lexa can feel those stupid butterflies swirling in her stomach again. It's strange. But in a good way.

"So you finally talked to her, huh?" A familiar voice behind her pulls her out of her own thought.

"Yes, Lincoln." She rolls her eyes 'cause she knows he's gonna tease her. She hears Lincoln let out a small chuckle.

"Finally. She's hot, Lex. Definitely your type." He says teasingly while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Lexa slaps his arm while blushing, "Shut up. Now leave me alone, I got some work to do." She shoves his body out of the bar.

"Alright, jeez. I'm going to my mom's. Lock the door, okay?" He says while walking out of the bar.

Lexa's cleaning up the bar and says, "Will do, boss."

Later that night, she arrives at her apartment after locking the bar and it's already 1 a.m and Anya's probably asleep by now. She heads to her bedroom to change her clothes and goes to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

After doing her night routine, she flops down on her bed and lets out a sigh. It's been a busy night but she smiles a little remembering what happened tonight. She giggles to herself knowing that perhaps she got a chance with Clarke. She's pretty sure that Clarke kinda likes her too. The way Clarke listened to her at the bar when they were talking. The way she looked at her. But she doesn't wanna get her hopes up. She needs to get to know her more first. Then she remembers Clarke asked to text her back. So she takes her phone to text her.

 **Lexa**  
_Hello, Clarke. This is Lexa. It's my number. And it was nice talking to you. Sorry for texting you this late, I just got home._ _You're probably asleep by now._

Lexa doesn't wait for a reply, assuming Clarke's already asleep so she puts down her phone after and falls asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalated rather quickly?

It's saturday and Lexa wakes up from the sound of her sister's voice who's knocking her door now.

"Lex, wake the fuck up! I made breakfast!"

"Alright! I'm up, Anya! Be right there!" She hears her sister walks away.

Lexa checks her phone to see what time it is. It's already 10 and her face lights up when there's a text from Clarke.

**Clarke**  
_Hi, Lexa. Sorry I was already asleep. Again, it was nice talking to you as well. Got any plans today?_

**Lexa**  
_It's ok, Clarke. And I don't have plans. I usually just hang out with my sister on weekends. Do you?_

**Clarke**  
_Oh ok. Well, I was gonna ask if maybe you want to hang out with me and some of my friends tonight? We're going to this club called Grounders to get some drinks. And ask your sister too if she wants to come._

Not wanting to miss out the opportunity to hang out with Clarke for the first time, she immediately replies.

**Lexa**  
_Yes, I'd love to. I'll ask my sister later. What time?_

**Clarke**  
_Cool! I'll see you there at 8?_

**Lexa**  
_Ok, see you later!_

She grins at her phone then puts it down. She's looking forward to seeing Clarke tonight.

After washing up, she heads to the kitchen and sees her sister eating at the table.

"Morning, Anya." She says cheerfully while sitting down on the chair and starting to eat the pancakes that her sister made.

"Wait wait, what's going on?" Anya looks up from her plate.

"What do you mean?" asks Lexa, while shoving some pancake into her mouth.

"You sound... happy. Did you fuck someone?"

Lexa coughs, shocked by what her sister just said. She takes a glass of water and drinks it to clear her throat. Anya still looks at her waiting for an answer. Lexa takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

"Jesus, Anya! A little warning next time! And no I didn't. I don't do that anymore." She replies while glaring at her sister and then continuing to eat her pancakes.

"Then why?"

"Do I need a reason to be happy?"

"Yes. Because you're always fucking grumpy in the morning so fuck yes." Anya's folding her arms on her chest while lifting an eyebrow looking at Lexa.

Lexa lets out a sigh and drops the fork on the plate. She looks at her sister, not sure if she's ready to be teased.

"Well, um you remember that blonde girl I met at the bar and has now beco-"

Anya cuts her off, "The one that you've been having a crush on? Yes I do. What about her?" She smirks, ready to tease.

Lexa looks down at her hands placed on the table to hide her blush.

Lexa lets out a sigh and continues, "Well, she gave me her number yesterday and texted me this morning to ask if I wanted to hang out with her and her friends at this club called Grounders."

Anya's eyebrows are both lifted now.

"Oh? That sounds like a huge progress considering you've been thirsting over her for weeks." Anya says teasingly.

"Not thirsting. That's gross, Anya." She grumbles while finishing her pancakes. Then she continues, "And she asked me if you wanted to come too. And please say yes 'cause I don't wanna make a fool out of myself in front of her and her friends." She says pleadingly. Anya snorts.

"Alright, I'm down. It's saturday anyways." Anya shrugs her shoulders and gets up to wash the dishes. Lexa squeals a little, then walks towards her sister from behind and pecks her cheek. Anya pushes her away.

"Ew go away!"

"You're my hero!" Lexa smiles brightly then leaves the kitchen to watch some tv in the living room.

It's already seven thirty when she finally decides to wear this black sleevless short dress after rummaging her closet for thirty minutes. She puts on light make up with red lipstick that makes her lips look more pouty. She lets her curly brown hair down and wears her favorite white heels. She looks at herself in the mirror, feeling a little confidence. Then she walks out of her bedroom to find Anya sitting on the couch while waiting for her. Anya looks up and she gapes.

"Damn, Lex. Planning to get laid or what?" She smirks while wiggling her eyebrows. Lexa blushes.

"Shut up. Let's go." Anya chuckles while they're heading towards Anya's car.

When they enter the club, the music's blaring loudly with people dancing and chatting while holding their drinks. Lexa has already texted Clarke that she's here but hasn't got any response. So she looks around to find the blonde while Anya following her from behind.

"Lexa! Over here!" Clarke shouts over the loud music from the booth while waving her hand to get Lexa's attention. Lexa immediaty spots her and smiles then she pulls Anya's hand to walk towards Clarke. She spots her three other friends and one of them is a guy.

"Hey, Lexa. And you must be her sister Anya?" Clarke asks smiling widely while scooting to the left so Lexa and Anya can have a seat. Lexa sits between Clarke and Anya.

"That's right. And you're Clarke?" Anya leans forward so she can properly looks at Clarke and offers her a small smile.

"Yes, and these are my friends. Bellamy, Octavia and Raven." Clarke introduces her friends while gesturing her hand to each of them. They all smile and say hello to each other. After they ordered their drinks, Raven starts the conversation.

"So Lexa, I've heard a lot about you." Raven smirks while glancing at Clarke and back to look at Lexa again. Bellamy and Octavia are chuckling, knowing where this is going. Both Clarke and Lexa are blushing now.

"Um, good things I hope?"

"Oh definitely, Clarke told me you're a bartender with politics and laws degree? That's impressive." Raven answers genuinely. Lexa chuckles nervously.

"Yeah well, it's nothing. My sister is the lawyer here though. She's the reason why I was intrigued with politics and laws." She points her thumb at her sister. Anya smiles looking a little smug. _Typical Anya,_ she thinks.

"That's right." Anya says while looking at Raven.

"Oh wow that's amazing. Is your family all lawyers or something?" Raven continues.

"Our dad, yes. Mom was a teacher. She died years ago." Anya replies casually, smiles a little.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Raven's eyes widen. Lexa and Anya let out a small laugh.

"No, Raven. It's okay, really. It was a long time ago." Lexa says honestly. Lexa feels a hand sqeezing her bare thigh lightly, then she looks at Clarke while Clarke smiles at her sympathetically.

Lexa's heart is pounding after Clarke touched her. She feels a little disappointed when her hand is not on her thigh anymore. But it's probably for the best. She doesn't think she can act like a normal person if Clarke's hand stays there.

They continue to chat with each other when the drinks have arrived. In the middle of their conversation, Clarke leans closer to Lexa to whisper in her ear.

"You look beautiful." She whispers a little loudly 'cause they're in a club after all. Lexa tucks her hair behind her ear and looks at Clarke shyly.

"Thank you, Clarke. You look gorgeous as well."

Though Lexa can't really see what Clarke's wearing properly, but it was a short red dress with cleavage clearly visible. Lexa tries not to look down but it's really hard when it's just right there in front of her face. Clarke only chuckles and smirks knowing that Lexa's trying so hard not to look at her boobs. She knows Lexa only tries to be respectful. She thinks it's cute.

"Thanks, Lexa." She smiles sweetly at her.

All her friends and Anya already got up to dance now so they're left alone in the booth sitting next to other. There's a comfortable silence for a few seconds then Clarke asks Lexa if she wants to dance. Lexa smiles and nods.

They're now swaying their hips to the beat of the music while keeping a respectful distance. But it's Clarke who then initiates to link her arms around Lexa's neck while still dancing. After drinking two shots, Lexa's feeling a little bold so she puts her hands on Clarke's hips. After a few minutes, Clarke turns around and presses her back to Lexa's front while closing her eyes with Lexa still holding her hips from behind. Her heart is pounding loudly now, she just hopes that she can control herself. But Clarke's making it harder for her to do that 'cause now she's rocking her ass to Lexa's center and her eyes widen, she can't help but licks her bottom lip while checking out Clarke's backside. _'She got a nice ass, damn'._

And the fact that Clarke reaches behind her to grab the back of Lexa's neck forces her to press her body more to Clarke's. She doesn't know what to do with her hands now but Clarke takes them and circles them around her stomach while still rocking her hips. She doesn't know what came over her, but hers lips are now pressed lightly on Clarke's neck. Clarke's grip on her neck gets a little tighter so she starts to lightly kiss her neck slowly now up to her ear while she pants softly and rocks her hips back to Clarke's ass. She hears a soft moan coming from Clarke's mouth who has tilted her head to to give more acces to Lexa. She can't take it anymore, she has to get out of here.... with Clarke. So she whispers in her ear.

"Wanna get out of here?" She breathes out then Clarke turns around, her eyes are getting darker now as she bites her lip then finally nods. She grabs Clarke's hand and leads her through people who are dancing wildly on the dance floor.

When they exit the club, cool air hits Lexa and somehow makes her realize what she's done. They're standing in front of the club. Lexa panics so she releases Clarke's hand. But Clarke grips hers tighter, doesn't wanna let go then she looks up to her clear blue eyes. Clarke offers her a soft smile.

"Just so you know, I'm sober and I'm aware of what I did there with you. No worries." Clarke says while she takes Lexa's other hand and looks at her. Lexa looks down at her feet, blushing.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I don't know what cam-"

"Hey no. None of that." Clarke gets closer so now their faces are only a few inches from each other. Clarke lifts her chin with her finger and kiss her cheek softly that lasts for a few seconds.

"I like you." Clarke breathes out on her cheek and leans back a little to look at her eyes. Lexa's lips are parted slightly, while her eyes are staring back at Clarke's. Lexa's about to say it back but Clarke cuts her off.

"But I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now." Clarke says while taking a step back, still looking at Lexa offering her a small smile. Lexa tries to hide her disappointment by looking at her feet. She feels sick. She thought she really had a chance with Clarke.

"I understand, Clarke." She nods and can't look at Clarke for she knows if she did, she'd start to cry and that'd be fucking embarrassing.

"I'm sorry if you think I led you on back at the club. I shouldn't have done that." Clarke lets out a sigh, feeling disappointed at herself. She doesn't want to make Lexa sad but she knows she is now. Lexa still won't look at her, so Clarke grabs her hand but Lexa pushes her hand away and looks back at the club.

"Let's just go back in, I'm sure my sister and your friends are looking for us now." Lexa throws her a small smile that seems forced and already walks back to the club without waiting for Clarke.

Clarke looks around and takes a deep breath. That wasn't supposed to happen. Clarke wanted to tell Lexa that she'd give them a chance and see where it goes. But the words couldn't come out. If Lexa had given her a chance to explain, she would've told her why she's not ready. After a bad break up with her ex-boyfriend last year, Clarke stopped believing that relationships could work so she only did one night stands with strangers. But then she met Lexa. She's the only reason why she believes that being in a relationship again is maybe worth a try. But she's ruined it even before it starts.

When Clarke gets back in, Lexa and Anya are already getting up with their purses. Clarke's friends have said their goodbyes to them while looking a little worried at Lexa.

"Hey Clarke, we're leaving early. Lexa said she's not feeling good. Thanks for inviting us. It was nice meeting you." Anya gives her a small smile briefly while holding Lexa's hand to lead them out of the club. They're already making their way out before Clarke can say anything.

"Griffin, what happened?" Raven asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"I ruined it." She's sitting opposite her friends, biting her bottom lip trying not to cry.

"What? What did you do?" Octavia asks, all their friends are looking at her waiting for an answer. So she explained what happened.

"Jesus, Griffin. You need to get your shit together. That girl looked so upset when she got back." Bellamy says to Clarke honestly.

"I know, I know. I'll call her tomorrow. I don't think texting her right now will be a good idea." She sighs. She really fucked up.

-

When they arrive at their apartment, Lexa walks straight to her bedroom without saying anything to Anya.

"Lex! Come back here!" Anya calls her out from the living room.

"I'm tired, Anya." While she opens her bedroom's door, gets in and closes it. She knows Anya wants to know what actually happened to her but she's just so emotionally exhausted, so she'll explain tomorrow. Right now, she just wants to sleep and forgets about Clarke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and fluff?

It's been three days and Clarke hasn't got any response from Lexa. She tried to come to the bar after work a few times but Lincoln always said Lexa's already left. Either he was lying or Lexa is deliberately avoiding her. She's sent many messages and tried to call her many times. No answer. She doesn't know what else to do. The younger girl clearly doesn't want to talk to her.

These past few days, she can't focus on her work. She always leaves work feeling physically and mentally exhausted. She's not in the mood to hang out with her friends. She can't stop thinking about Lexa. She remembers those sad green eyes when she said those words. She's never felt this kind of guilt even when she was with Finn.

She's getting ready to go to work when her phone chimes. She immediately checks who texted her, hoping it's Lexa.

 **Unknown Number**  
_Hello, Clarke. This is Anya. Listen, whatever happened to you and my sister is really not my business but she hasn't been going out other than to work and I'm getting really worried. If you want, you can come to our apartment and talk to her. I know she hasn't responded to any of your messages. I'll share the address._

Anya must've gotten her phone number from Lexa's phone. Clarke's starting to feel that sickening feeling in her stomach. She just hopes Lexa lets her talk to her.

 **Clarke**  
_Anya, thanks for telling me. I'll be right there after work, is 9 p.m ok?_

 **Anya**  
_That'd be great, Lexa's taking an early shift so she'll be home at 8. Thank you, Clarke._

Later that night, she's arrived in front of Lexa's apartment's building. She bought flowers and chocolate for her. She knows it's lame but she'd feel bad if she didn't bring anything. She's turned off her engine's car. She sits there for a minute to take a deep breath and prepare for what she's going to say.

"You got this, Griffin." She mutters to herself.

She gets out of her car and knocks the door. After a few seconds, she hears a click sound from inside the door's open and Anya greets her in a hush voice.

"Hey Clarke, come in." Clarke steps in and looks around. It's a really nice apartment, way bigger than hers. But she's not surprised since Anya's a lawyer. The walls are painted in white and light green. Anya gestures her hand to follow her. She leads her to Lexa's bedroom. They stop in front of the door.

"Thank you." She whispers to Anya. Anya puts her hand on her shoulder briefly and nods then leaves her there.

She takes a deep breath and knocks the door softly.

"Go away, Anya!" Lexa shouts.

"It's not Anya!" Clarke shouts back.

There's a few seconds of silence. She hears Lexa's footsteps approaching the door.

"Clarke?" Lexa's standing on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" Clarke asks softly.

"What are you doing here?" She asks flatly.

"I just want to talk. Please let me in, Lexa." Clarke says pleadingly. She hears Lexa sigh and the door cracks open. She pushes it slightly so she can come in. Lexa's leaning on her desk, looking down while crossing her arms in front of her chest. Clarke slowly approches her.

"Don't. Stay right there." Lexa shakes her head without looking at Clarke. So Clarke does what she's told.

"So?" She continues, biting her lip trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I was such a fucking idiot."

There's no response so she continues.

"It's true that I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now. But I wanted to tell you that night that I wanted to give us a chance. And I still do. But only if you do too." Clarke says softly while looking at Lexa, hoping that she'll look up and look at her. Clarke's waiting for her to answer but a few seconds have passed and there's still no response. But then Lexa finally looks up, her eyes look tired. She wonders if Lexa hasn't got enough sleep because of her. She's been having trouble to sleep too.

"You- you want to give us a chance?" Lexa asks, her voice sounds so small.

"Yes. I really like you, Lexa. After breaking up with my ex-boyfriend last year, I told myself that relationship is bullshit and I'll never get into one ever again. But then I met you, and you've changed my mind." She says while fiddling her fingers, looking down at her feet.

"I like you too." Lexa says softly while looking at Clarke. They stare at each other for a few seconds, and a wide smile begins to form in Clarke's face. Then she lets out a small chuckle.

"You do?" While she's approaching Lexa. This time, she doesn't stop her. She takes Lexa's hands while looking at her.

"Yeah." Lexa replies shyly.

"That's good." They're holding hands while staring at each other's eyes and chuckle nervously. Clarke glances down at her lips and back to her eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" She breathes out as she leans in. Their noses are touching now. Lexa closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath.

"Yes."

So, Clarke lifts up her chin and slowly captures Lexa's soft lips. She leans back a little then cups Lexa's cheeks with her palms while taking her bottom lip and sucks it lightly. Lexa's holding her hips while letting out a small whimper. Clarke's kisses make her feel weak in the knees that she feels like she could fall anytime if she didn't lean on her desk.

Kisses that started out soft has turned into open-mouthed ones. Clarke lets out a needy moan when Lexa sucks her tongue lightly. She feels her center getting a little wet so she decides to make a stop before it gets too far 'cause she's afraid she won't be able to control herself. She rests her forehead on Lexa's while they're panting heavily.

"We should stop." Clarke says breathlessly. She feels Lexa's body stiffens as she tries to lean back. But she still holds her face.

"If we didn't, I'm not sure if I could control myself." She pecks Lexa's lips a few times and wraps her arms around her neck. They let out a sigh of relief while hugging each other for a  minute without saying anything.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Lexa mumbles in her shoulder but Clarke doesn't clearly hear what she just said. So she pushes Lexa's shoulders softly to look at her.

"What did you say?" She asks. Lexa takes a deep breath and looks at Clarke nervously.

"I said, would you go on a date with me?" She chews her bottom lip. Clarke only chuckles.

"Yes. Of course." Clarke smiles at her widely and lets out a giggle.

"You're so cute." She cups Lexa's red cheeks while giving her a small kiss on her nose.

"I'm not cute." Lexa scoffs.

"You are to me." Clarke replies teasingly and Lexa can only huff. Clarke laughs and shakes her head.

"You sure you're 23?" Clarke asks her while raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah why would I lie?" Lexa's eyebrows are furrowed.

"I don't know, you act like you're 10." Lexa slaps her arm and pushes her. Clarke laughs harder now with her head thrown back a little.

Lexa sits on her bed with her arms folded on her chest while looking up at Clarke, pouting. Clarke turns around, her heart melts seeing Lexa jutting out her bottom lip. _'God, how can someone be so cute and sexy at the same time?'_

Clarke walks towards her bed and stands in front of her.

"Aw I'm sorry I was just kidding." She puts her hands on Lexa's shoulders while massaging them lightly. She stares at tired green eyes.

"Are you tired?" She asks, her tone gets serious.

"Actually, yes. Haven't been sleeping well." Lexa shrugs. Clarke knows it's probably because of her.

"I'm sorry." While sitting beside Lexa.

"No, no. It's all good now. I'll be able to sleep tonight." Lexa gives her a small smile, squeezing Clarke's thigh lightly. Clarke can only sigh.

"Okay then I guess I should go. It's already 11." She says, looking at her watch. Her eyes widen when she remembers that she left the flowers and chocolate outside of Lexa's bedroom.

"Stay here. I brought you something." She gets up and takes them from the floor. Lexa eyes light up seeing what she brought for her.

"So these are for you. It's lame I know, but I couldn't th-" While giving them to Lexa but Lexa cuts her off.

"I love them. Thank you, Clarke." Lexa puts down the chocolate on her bed and holds the flowers in her hands and breathes them in and sighs.

"I love flowers." She says with a grin.

"Good to know." Clarke says while chuckling. She checks her watch again. It's over 11, she needs to go home now.

"Alright I really should go. It's getting late." She doesn't want to. But she got work tomorrow.

"Okay." Lexa stands up and leans in to softly kiss her lips.

"Thank you." She breathes out on her lips. Clarke kisses her back.

"No, thank you Lexa. I thought I'd lost my chance with you." She whispers, leans her forehead to Lexa's. Lexa shakes her head.

"No. And about that date, does friday sound good to you?" Lexa asks.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I'll get off work early then."

"Okay."

Lexa grabs her hand and lead them to the front door. They see Anya watching tv while lying down on the couch. Anya sits up when she catches their holding hands and smirks.

"All good now?" They both nod shyly.

"Clarke, I need to give you _the talk_ anytime soon." Anya says sternly to Clarke. Her eyes widen 'cause even though Anya seems like a good person, she's Lexa's sister. And she's sure Anya will kill her if she ever hurts Lexa. So she can only nod.

Lexa rolls her eyes 'cause _of course_ her sister would say that.

"Don't scare her, Anya. We haven't even been on a date yet."

"Whatever. What's your last name, Clarke?" She turns to Clarke again. Clarke looks at her perplexedly.

"Um Griffin, why?"

"Okay, I'll call you by your last name from now on." Then she turns around to watch tv again.

"You're sister is apparently really scary." She whispers to Lexa's ear while walking to the front door. Lexa lets out a chuckle.

"No, she's not. No worries."

When they're at the front door. Clarke rubs her neck, suddenly feeling a little nervous again.

"Okay I should go."

"Yeah, drive safe."

"I will." She decides to hug Lexa again 'cause it just feels nice to wrap her arms around her. She pecks her cheek and releases her.

"Night, Lex." That's the first time she calls her Lex and Lexa likes it but she doesn't make a big deal out of it.

"Night, Clarke." They smile and stare at each other then Clarke turns around, gets in her car and drives away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only described their first date briefly, sorry. But there's ummm.. smut and a little fluff?

Lexa cooked some delicious lasagna in her apartment for their first date. She's not good at planning such a thing so she chose to invite Clarke to her apartment instead and cooked for her. Clarke didn't complain at all 'cause they spent the whole night together, getting to know each other and making out on the couch.

-

It's been three months since they went on their first date. They've been to several dates that mostly ended with heavy make out sessions in the back seat. They're now on Clarke's bed making out with Clarke straddling Lexa's hips grinding slowly. Lexa's hands are squeezing her ass through her jeans shorts while kissing, licking and nipping her lips, her jawline, her neck and up to her earlobe panting breathlessly. Clarke's been ready to take the next step, these make out sessions have left her horny and she sometimes ended up touching herself or taking a cold shower.

It's not enough anymore.

"Lex, take off my shirt." She says letting out a low moan when Lexa sucks that particular spot on her neck. Lexa stops what she's doing and looks up at Clarke with puplis blown and swollen lips parted.

"You sure?" She breathes out.

"Yeah, take it off. I want you." Clarke replies in her raspy voice with hooded eyes while biting her lip.

Lexa pulls her shirt up and her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. Clarke's wearing a black lace bra that doesn't cover much of her big boobs. She slowly slides her hands up to caress Clarke's bare torso then up to cup her breasts through her bra.

"Fuck, babe. You're so fucking sexy." Lexa says while moaning a little.

Clarke smirks at Lexa's reaction of seeing her boobs up close for the first time. She cradles Lexa's head and pushes her boobs further to her face. Lexa starts kissing the top of her boobs while reaching her hand around to unclasp her bra. Clake slides the bra's straps off her shoulders and offers her bare chest to Lexa.

"Touch them." She husks. Lexa groans and starts to squeeze her boob and lick the other one then take her pink nipple in her mouth and suck it lightly. She rocks her hips faster on Lexa's lap while letting out deep moans.

"Ah Lex, don't stop." Lexa shakes her head slightly while sucking the other one and biting it softly. She plays with them for a few minutes until her nipples are stiffened and hard. She then scatters kisses up to her neck and sucks her earlobe.

"Can I take off your pants too?" She asks breathlessly and Clarke can only nod. She sits up and Lexa pulls her shorst down. Clarke's getting impatient so she takes off her lace panties herself. Lexa's jaw drops at the dripping pink pussy right in front of her. Clarke immediately sits back on her lap, grabs her neck and crashes their lips together again in a heated kiss all tongue and teeth.

"I'm so wet for you, babe. Please fuck me." She husks against Lexa's lips while taking her right hand and places it on her wet pussy. Lexa keeps sucking hard on her pulse point while lightly running her fingers through her pink folds.

"You feel so good. All wet and ready for me."

Clarke lets out a need whine when Lexa rubs her clit and then slides her finger inside easily. She starts pumping it in and out while staring up at Clarke. She studies the changing expressions on Clarke's face with her movement, trying to work out exactly what she likes.

"You want more?" She whispers huskily while placing wet kisses on her slightly swaying boobs.

"Fuck yes." Clarke moans in pleasure, grinding her hips down to Lexa's finger to get that delicious friction. Lexa adds one more finger and starts to circle her swollen clit with her thumb roughly. Lexa looks down at her fingers moving in and out with Clarke's juices coating them. She bites her lip at the sight.

"Ah ah fuck, Lexa!" She fucks her harder while sucking Clarke's nipple hard into her mouth, grabbing and kneading her ass cheek with her left hand. She curles her fingers and rubs her clit faster. She feels Clarke's pussy walls tighten around her fingers. She's knows she's close.

"Come for me, baby." She husks. She sees Clarke's face is scrunched up, her head thrown back and her body freezes briefly, then she shudders as she cries out Lexa's name.

"Lexaaa, fuck!!!" Clarke lets out a loud moan,  Her hips are jerking up and down uncontrollably on her lap while Lexa's trying to hold her waist and pumping her fingers slowly to help her come down from her orgasm. But she's not done with her yet. She gently rolls the older woman on her back while dropping kisses all over her body while Clarke's still trying to steady her breathing.

She kisses her way up to Clarke's lips while squeezing her breasts and rolling her nipples.

"I wanna taste you." Lexa says in a low voice while parting Clarke's legs wide. Her mouth waters at sight of her glistening folds, she can't wait to clean it off with her tongue. Clarke whimpers, feeling turned on again and nods.

Lexa's kneeling between her legs trying to get rid of all her own clothes. She's wearing a set of red lingerie. She smirks when she glaces up at Clarke who watches her undress with so much lust in her eyes while biting her lip.

"You're so hot, Lex." She husks. Lexa smiles sheepishly and shrugs.

Clarke sits up on her elbows, her heart is beating out of her chest as she watches Lexa's mouth leans down onto her pussy. Her tongue starts to run through her folds and up to her clit. She reaches her hands up to grip the headboard as she lets out a deep moan.

"Oh God keep going baby!"

Lexa's licking her up as she tries to hold down Clarke's hips from jerking up. Her tongue sweeps back and forth over her clit and sucks it lightly.

"Ah fuck!" She gasps while gripping Lexa's head to keep her there. Clarke's sexy moans motivate her to suck her clit harder and slides her finger into her entrance, pumping it in and out. She slides her other hand up to massage Clarke's breast. Her cums starts to come out of her pussy as Lexa flicks her clit and pumps her finger harder and faster.

"AHHH LEXA FUUUUCKKKK!" Clarke moans loudly as she finally reaches her orgasm while bucking her hips up. She feels every muscle in her body tightens as her juices keep trickling down her thighs. After a few minutes, she pushes Lexa's head off her pussy 'cause she's too sensitive now. Lexa pecks her pussy a few times, and lays down beside her with her arm around her waist. She smirks as she watches Clarke comes down from her orgasm. Clarke puts her hands on her face as she tries to calm her breathing.

"Fuck, I came so hard Lex." Her voice muffles through her hands. Lexa only giggles. She feels so happy she could make Clarke come twice on their first time. She snuggles Clarke's side and buries her face in the crook of her neck and lets out a happy sigh. Clarke curls her hand around Lexa's head to tangle her fingers in her curly brunette hair and lightly massages her scalp.

"Give me a minute then we can go again." As she kisses Lexa's forehead.

"No, I'm good. You can do me tomorrow, let's get some sleep. You look spent." Lexa leans back a bit to look at Clarke's flushed pink face and smirks. Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Don't be too smug, you little shit." She glares at Lexa as she lets out a small giggle. She turns her body, facing Lexa and can't help but smile at her cuteness. She swipes some of her hair off her face and captures her pink pouty lips softly as she wrap her arm around Lexa's shoulders.

They stare at each other for a few seconds until Clarke notices Lexa furrowing her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" She asks feeling a little concern. Lexa gulps, she's been wanting to ask Clarke to be her girlfriend a week ago but she's scared of being rejected. She chews her lip while glancing nervously at Clarke. _'Ask her now, Lex.'_ She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I like you a lot, Clarke." She says nervously. Clarke's concern deepens, doesn't understand where this conversation is going 'cause obviously she already knows that.

"I know, babe. I like you too." She says carefully as she rubs her hand up and down on Lexa's bicep. Lexa smiles a little and continues.

"What are we, Clarke?" She asks.

_Oh, so this is why_. Clarke thinks.

"Whatever you want us to be." She replies. She knows Lexa's probably a little insecure with what happened before when she said she wasn't ready to be in a relationship. What Lexa doesn't know yet is that she is ready now. She's ready to take the next step. She notices the worry look on Lexa's face so she immediately asks.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" She raises her eyebrow playfully, with a hint of a smile. Lexa's eyes widen, 'cause she was about to ask that. Toothy grin starts to form on her face.

"Yeah I do." She replies shyly, her face is turning red now. Clarke's chuckling lightly as she grabs her neck and rests her forehead on Lexa's.

"Yeah?" She husks. Lexa nods while closing her eyes.

"Okay, good." As she drops a small kiss on Lexa's nose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sunday and they're staying in to... um relax. ;)

They're watching a movie on netflix while snuggling on Clarke's couch, Lexa's sitting behind her with her hands rubbing Clarke's stomach under her shirt. She lets out a happy sigh 'cause it feels so good being able to relax on sunday with her girlfriend.

"Why are we watching this shitty movie again?" Lexa says, putting her head on her shoulder. Clarke only chuckles.

"At least it's better than your boring documentaries." She replies teasingly. Lexa scoffs while pushing her shoulders lightly.

"They're educational, Clarke! Never boring!" She leans her back on the couch while folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Aw baby, I'm just kidding." She looks over her shoulder chucking lightly while taking Lexa's hands to wrap them around her stomach again. She pecks her cheek.

"I'm sorry." As she nuzzles her nose on her cheek while kissing it again. Lexa only hums.

After watching the movie for thirty minutes, she feels hands move from rubbing her stomach under her shirt up to her bare chest. Her breath hitches as Lexa's hands start to knead them softly.

"I want you." She whispers in her ear huskily while nipping her earlobe and sucking it. Clarke lets out a light moan. She immediately turns around and straddles the younger girl's hips while grinding slowly. Lexa leans up and crashes their lips together with tongues colliding. She puts her hands on Clarke's amazing ass and squeezes it.

"Wanna fuck you with the strap on." She says breathlessly on Clarke's lips. Clarke whimpers and nods. Lexa pulls up her shirt to suck her nipple and rolls the other one between her fingers.

"Fuck, Lex." She lets out a breathy moan while cradling her head and pushing her chest towards her face further.

"I'll go get it. You stay here." She continues as she pulls down her shirt again while Clarke gets off her lap, panting heavily.

She quickly takes off her big shirt and panties and ruffles her long blonde and pink hair to make it more wavy while she waits for her girlfriend.

Lexa comes back to the living room with the strap on already settles on her hips. She's already stripped down all her clothes. Her eyes widen when she sees Clarke already naked sitting on the couch with her legs spread wide that she can see her glistening pink folds. Clarke smirks and crooks her finger while seductively looking at Lexa, to come to her.

Lexa kneels down in fron of her, captures her lips while her hands holds Clarke's thighs so they remain spread.

"Fuck, babe. You're so fucking hot." As she kisses down her neck, sucks her pulse point and bites it hard while massaging her big breasts and pinching her nipples. Clarke moans louder while tilting her head to the side.

"Turn around. Wanna fuck you from behind." Lexa husks. Clarke does what she's told. She's kneeling on the couch and resting her elbows on the back of the couch while sticking her ass out. Lexa licks her lips feeling extremely horny at the sight in front of her. She runs her hands on Clarke's backside down to her ass to squeeze it.

"Mm fuck me, baby please." As she looks over her shoulder while biting her lip. Lexa lines up the toy with her entrance coating it with her cum before sliding it in until she bottoms out. Clarke gasps while pushing her ass back. She starts rocking her hips with her hands playing with Clarke's swaying breasts.

"Just like that, Lex ah ah! Feels so good!" She moans in pleasure as her mouth falls open while throwing her head back. Her ass bounces as Lexa thrusts her hips harder. Lexa slaps her ass cheek as she pounds her slick pussy harder. Clarke squeals.

"Ah I'm so close. Make me come baby!" She says between her rapid short breaths as she feels her orgasm approching. Lexa parts her legs wider as she hammers her pussy while holding her hips tightly. She's so turned on as she stares at the toy sliding in and out of Clarke's stretched pink folds. She kisses and licks her shoulder.

"Come for me, babe." She whispers in Clarke's ear breathily while her hand reaches around to rub her clit roughly. Clarke's walls are clenching tightly around the dildo that hits her sweet spot as her body shakes while she cries out reaching her orgasm.

"FUCK FUCK AHHHH!" She moves her hips slowly as she tries to come down from her high. Her cum starts to run down her thighs. Lexa pumps her hips back as she's rubbing her back softly. She slowly pulls the toy out as Clarke's breathing back to normal. Her eyes widen at the drenching toy that's covered with Clarke's juices.

Clarke falls down on the couch, already feeling exhausted. She feels light kisses scattered on her body up to her nose, her forehead and finally her lips. She hums as she kisses her back while wraping her arms around her neck. As they're exchanging soft kisses, Lexa's suddenly lifting her leg up putting it on the back of the couch. Her legs are spread wide again, she knows Lexa's not done with her yet. Clarke takes the toy again to rub it on her clit and pushes it in slowly to her entrance.

Lexa watches her with widened eyes as she helps her to slide it in fully. Clarke's gripping the arm chair with her two hands, rocking her hips to adjust. Her mouth drops open as she whines lightly.

"You ready?" Lexa asks.

"Yeah fuck me again." As she bites her lip feeling horny again.

Lexa starts to rock her hips as her hand grabs her leg that's rested on the back of the couch and the other one grabbing her boob.

"Oh my God, yes don't stop." Clarke lets out deep and loud moans, she can't control herself anymore as Lexa's ramming her drenched pussy harder and faster. She knows she won't last long after her first orgasm. Lexa stares down at Clarke with hooded eyes as she watches her big boobs are bouncing up and down with every thrust. She decides to lean down and takes a perky pink nipple in her mouth, massaging the other one as Clarke's moaning louder under her.

Her grip is tightened on the arm chair as Lexa pounds her pussy vigorously and she spreads her legs wider so she can go deeper.

"I'm not gonna last, babe. I'm gonna come!" She says breathlessly as she squeals when Lexa hits her g-spot.

"Fuck! Right there, Lex!" Lexa nods while she thrusts her hips to the same spot over and over again as her hand reaches down to rub Clarke's swollen clit. The slapping sounds of them fucking and Clarke's high pitched moans fill the room. Lexa's getting a little tired but she's not stopping until Clarke reaches her climax.

After a few seconds, she arches her back off the couch as her head thrown back, eyes close tightly, mouth's parted while she's screaming on top of her lungs. Her whole body is shaking.

"FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK AH!!!"

Lexa watches her while biting her lip to contain her own moan 'cause _'fuck her girlfriend is so sexy when she comes'._ She waits until she calms down to slide out the toy from her pussy. Clarke puts her arm on her face as she's trying to calm her breathing.

"That.. was.. fucking ah.. amazing... fuck." She says between her short breaths. Lexa only chuckles. When she notices Clarke's breathing back to normal, she pulls the toy slowly out of her. She then scoots behind Clarke and drapes her arm around her waist. They're laying sideways as Lexa soft kisses her neck.

"You're so hot when you come." Lexa whispers in Clarke's ear as she giggles.

"Oh yeah?" Clarke's voice becomes hoarse after the moaning and screaming she did minutes ago.

"Uh huh." Lexa bites her tongue while she smiles widely. Clarke laughs as she turns her head slightly to look at Lexa.

"You're such a dork." As she pecks her cheek.

"Hm I know." She mumbles with her face buries in Clarke's messy hair.

They let out a content sigh as they drift off to take an afternoon nap.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.. morning sex?

Clarke is the morning person in this relationship but surprisingly, Lexa wakes up first before her this morning. She rubs her eyes and looks beside her and smiles. Clarke looks so cute and peaceful still sleeping soundly. She has her big shirt bunched up under her boobs. Lexa chuckles as she remembers that Clarke's such a messy sleeper. She decides to wake her up by stroking her bare stomach and peppering kisses on her face.

"Wake up, babe." She whispers in her ear while sucking her earlobe.

"Mmm." Clarke replies slowly waking up. Lexa keeps rubbing her stomach while her kisses move down to her neck, nipping and licking. Her hand reaches down to cup Clarke's center as she only wears her black thong that doesn't cover much. Clarke's feeling aroused and letting out a raspy moan as her girlfriend's hand slides inside her thong and starts rubbing her clit. She cranes her neck so she can capture the younger girl's plump lips and slips her tongue into her mouth immediately.

"Fuck, Lex. Feels so good." She pants against Lexa's parted mouth and bites her bottom lip to hide her moan 'cause she knows Anya's bedroom is next to Lexa's and she doesn't want her to hear them having sex.

"Take off your shirt." Lexa husks and she does as she's told. Lexa's lips immediately latch on to one of her pink nipples and she can no longer contain her loud moans. She's sucking it hard til it's hardened and switching to the other one while her fingers circle her clit faster. Clarke pushes her chest up while holding Lexa's head and letting out a gasp.

"I need you inside."

Lexa only nods and pushes her thong aside and slides her middle finger in her tight pussy. She gives her attention to the other nipple as she's pumping her finger faster inside Clarke.

"Oh just like that." Clarke moans huskily as she spreads her legs wider to give her girlfriend's easier access and so she can reach deeper. She loves morning sex with her girlfriend. It's always slow and soft. She kisses Lexa's swollen pink lips while letting out dirty moans. Lexa adds another finger and pumps them harder into Clarke's wet core.

"You gonna come?" She asks breathlessly while she feels her girlfriend's walls tighten around her digits. The blonde can only nod, her hips start bucking up as the brunetts circles her swollen clit with her thumb.

"Harder, Lex ah fuck! Yeah right there babe!"

Lexa curls her fingers and hit that particular spot that makes Clarke let out a high pitched scream. Her fingers are covered in her girlfriend's juices as she watches the blonde's face scrunched up with her mouth open letting out sexy moans. She pumps her fingers slowly to help the artist calm down while peppering small kisses all over her face and the back of her ear.

"You're so hot." She whispers in her ear. Clarke can only lets out a raspy chuckle, eyes are still closed.

"You're so good at that fuck." As she slowly open her eyes, still breathing heavily but she tries to lean up to take her girlfriend's lips and suck the bottom up and let it out with a pop. Lexa can only smile while looking down at her post-sex face.

"I know." She replies, smirking at the blonde. Clarke scoffs.

"So fucking smug." As her breathing is back to normal. She wants to wipe that smirk off of the brunette by cupping her face and slides her tongue into her mouth and kisses her hard. Lexa moans at that while the blonde flips them over so now she's sitting on top of the brunette. The blonde starts to grind her hips down on her lap as their kisses become heated.

"Anya will probably kill me when she wakes up." She chuckles lightly against Lexa's lips while grinding on her. Her girlfriend lets out a hum and squeezing her ass tighter.

"Don't care." She mutters as she moves her kisses to Clarke's neck down to her full breasts. She can't get enough of her girlfriend's gorgeous breasts as she starts to massage them and takes a pink nipple in her mouth, sucking it hard.

"Ah god yes, keep going babe." The blonde moans out.

She spends a few minutes giving them attention they deserve. Squeezing, biting, sucking until small hickeys have formed all over the blonde's breasts. Clarke doesn't mind at all. She loves being marked by the brunette, it's the hottest thing and she's now getting wet again. She needs more. She pushes Lexa's head away from her chest.

"Fuck me with the strap on." She says breathlessly while gazing down at her girlfriend with her heavy-lidded eyes. Lexa nods while she gets off her lap.

"Don't take off your thong." Lexa looks back at her lower body lustfully before getting up to pull out the strap on out of her drawer.

Clarke is already sprawled out on her bed naked biting her bottom lip as she watches Lexa walks back towards her bed, the toy and strap attached on her hips. She immediately spreads her legs as the brunette's standing in front of the bed and taking off her over-sized shirt. She leans on her elbows as her heavy-hooded eyes roam her girlfriend's amazing body, taking in her breasts, toned stomach and finally the toy.

"You're so fucking sexy, babe." Clarke rasps, licking her bottom lip.

Lexa responds by pulling her down slowly until she lays at the edge of the bed towards where she stands. The brunette leans down, puts her hands on either side of Clarke's head and kisses her lips passionately. The blonde moans as she grabs Lexa's head to pull her closer. Lexa's kisses move down to her jaw, behind her ear, down to her collarbone, and finally her chest. After a few minutes of sucking, biting the blonde's big breasts, she pulls back panting heavily while grabbing Clarke's hands and pinning them over her head. She looks down.

"Baby please.." the older woman whimpers while bucking her hips up, trying to get the toy into her wet pussy. Lexa abruptly stands up, spreading the blonde's legs wider while smirking down at her needy girlfriend.

"Patience, Clarke." As she nudges the older woman's clit the fake cock and rubs it up and down teasingly. Clarke can only groan and lift up her hips, getting impatient. She gets an idea as to how Lexa can stop teasing her.

"I want your dick inside me, Lex. Please babe, I'm so wet for you." She husks. Lexa's eyes widen, not expecting Clarke referring the toy as her dick. It makes her shudder and moan lightly. She looks up to see Clarke biting her lip, with her dark eyes filled with desire.

"You want my dick?" She begins to get confident again. Clarke lets outs a light husky moan, and nods.

"Yes, fuck my pussy with your hard - ah fuck!" The blode squeaks as Lexa suddenly slides the toy into her pussy and starts to fuck her hard. Lexa holds her ankles to keep her legs spread wide so she can reach deeper.

"Is this what you want?" She groans as she starts pounding the blonde's slick pussy. She watches the toy in and out coated with Clarke's juices.

"Oh my god, yes! Fuck yes! Don't stop, baby!" She cries out as her girlfriend ups her pace. Lexa looks down at her girlfriend's big tits bouncing while rocking her hips faster. She decides to lean down a little bit so she can grab the blonde's tits and pinch her nipples hard. That gets her a dirty moan for the blonde.

"You like that?"

"Fuck yes baby! Fuck me hard Lex ah ah fuck!" As the order woman spreads her legs wider so the toy can reach deeper. But the brunette suddenly stops, and she lets out a whine.

"I wanna try different position." That's all the brunette says as she climbs on the bed, lays down on her back and motions Clarke to sit on her. When she's about to straddle the bartender, she's told to turn around and she can only smirk. They've never tried this position before. But Clarke's getting excited to ride her girlfriend with her face facing away from her. She's settled on Lexa's lap as she grabs the toy and slowly sinks down to put it inside her needy wet pussy. She lets out a breathy moan when it's bottomed out.

Lexa's mouth waters at the sight of her girlfriend who starts to grind her hips back and forth trying to get some friction as her perfect ass bounces with every thrust. She decides to help the blonde by holding her ass cheeks and massaging them as she bucks her hips up, causing Clarke to squeak and rides her faster.

"Oh God! Fuck me harder, baby yes just like that!" 

She's watching with her mouth open as the toy gets swallowed, in and out by the older woman's dripping folds. 'Fuck I can come just by watching this', she thinks. 

"Fuck Clarke, keep riding my cock baby! You love being fucked like this don't you?" As Lexa keeps pounding into her while slapping the blonde's ass cheek lightly. Her walls clench hearing her girlfriend talk dirty to her. Clarke loves when the brunette does that when they fuck. Well, they both do. 

"Ah yes baby! Fuck your cock is so deep inside me! It feels so good!" As she rotates and grinds her hips harder that the room's now filled with slapping sounds of hips and groans and moans. Clarke holds the brunette's thighs as she lifts her hips up until just the tip of the toy still inside her and slams back down again. Her moans are getting louder and dirtier, Lexa thinks nothing can top Clarke's raspy moan. The brunette sits up a little so she can reach her hand around to the blonde's swollen clit and rubs it roughly. She knows Clarke will come in a few seconds now.

"Come for me babe." She says breathlessly as she watches her girlfriend's hips bucking up and down uncontrollably. The older woman lets out a sob as she feels her orgasm is approaching. She slams her hips down one more time as juices dripping down from her fucked out pussy to her thighs.

"I'M COMING BABY FUCKKKK!" She screams loudly, she's sure she's woken up the entire building and Anya, obviously. Lexa groans as more juices coming out of the blonde's swollen pussy. She softly rubs Clarke's back with both of her hands as the blonde's still bucking her hips up and down though her moves are getting weak now. Lexa immediately sits up and wraps her arms around Clarke's waist and peppers little kisses on her sweaty back.

Lexa leans up, whisper in the blonde's ear with a teasing tone. 

"You came so hard huh." 

The blonde can only chuckle slightly while still trying to catch her breath. She leans her back into Lexa's front as exhaustion hits her.

"Shut up." She mutters though Lexa's not wrong.

She feels the brunette smiles and giggles on her back. Lexa rubs the blonde's stomach.

"I think this is the hottest morning sex we've had so far." Lexa continues. After a few seconds, Clarke finally gets up and slides the toy out of her as she hisses a little then immediately flops down on the mattress as lets out a happy sigh. Lexa follows suit after taking off the strap.

They lay down on the bed staring at each other's eyes and tangling their legs. Clake leans forward to rest her forehead to Lexa's.

"Definitely the best morning sex so far." She whispers and both let out a laugh while cuddling into each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hang out with their friends. And fluff.

They're having a little party at Clarke's with beers and pizzas. Everyone's agreed to sleep over too for they know they're already too drunk to drive. They sit on the floor in the living room playing uno. Things start to get intense when Lexa accused Anya for cheating. Clarke can only smile in amusement watching these already drunk sisters yelling at each other while the blonde wraps her arms around her girlfriend who is currently sitting between her legs to hold her back from jumping at Anya. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln are laughing with their hands clutched on their stomachs.

"I saw you took two cards! You were supposed to take only one!" Lexa yells at Anya, sounding annoyed.

"I did not! I took one! See?!" Anya shows the card to Lexa but slightly smirks 'cause she hides the other on the other side.

"Show me the other side!" Lexa replies as she tries to snatch Anya's card but the older sister's faster so she hides her hand holding the card behind her back.

"No!"

"Why hiding it if you didn't?! Just admit it!" 

"Alright, bitch yes I took two." Anya sighs as she puts her cards on the floor while muttering 'wish my sister wasn't a bitch'. But Lexa heard it and she lets out a gasp.

"You're the one who cheated and I'm the bitch?! How dar-"

"Alright enough you two!" Clarke cuts her off as she chuckles while shaking her head. Lexa looks at her over her shoulder and slightly pouts as she leans herself back to Clarke's front.

"I hate her, Clarke." She whispers, still pouting. The blonde lets out a surprised laugh and everyone follows. Clarke tightens her grip around her waist and places small kisses on her cheek.

"Holy shit, you guys please stop before I pee in my pants." Raven, also already drunk crying from laughing so hard.

After playing uno, they decided to watch a movie on netflix. Everyone sits on the carpet while Lexa and Clarke cuddling sideways with the blonde being the big spoon on the loveseat as their legs are covered with a blanket. The blonde sighs happily as she watches all her friends talking about the movie while eating a bowl of popcorn. She nuzzles her nose to the back of Lexa's ear and drops a small kiss on it. Lexa hums and turns around and immediately wraps her arm around the blonde's waist and rests her forehead on Clarke's as she closes her eyes.

"I'm tired, Clarke." She whispers.

"I know baby, do you wanna go to bed?" The blonde pulls back a little so she can stare at the beautiful green eyes. The brunette nods weakly as her hand drops to Clarke's ass through her short shorts and squeezes it.

"I really love your ass." As she keeps squeezing the blonde's ass harder. Clake squeals slightly as she remembers that her girlfriend is very handsy when she's drunk. Everyone turns their heads towards the couple.

"You ok, Griffin? You guys aren't fucking are you?" Octavia asks teasingly as she lays her head on her brother's lap. Clarke's eyes widen as she lifts her head to look at her friend.

"Jesus, Octavia! Of course not!" As she flops down on the couch again and pulls Lexa's hand away from her ass. Their friends chuckle as Lexa pouts at Clarke for removing her hand.

"Ah I just remembered that my little sister is a horny drunk." Anya snorts as she's drinking a can of beer. Lexa cranes her neck so she can look at her sister and glare.

"Shut up, you fucking cheater." Lexa says as she huffs and wraps her arm again around the blonde. Clarke sighs as she starts to sit up and tugs the brunette's hand to follow her.

"Alright guys we're going to bed now. This little shit gets grumpy when she's sleepy. Feel free to use the guest room. Night guys."

 

She holds her girlfriend's hand as she leads them to her bedroom. After she closes the door, she turns around and is soon attacked by plump lips. She stumbles back a little until her back hits the door and her hands are held up by Lexa's above her head. They make out for a few minutes with hands groping each other's body. Lexa finally pulls back a few inches away from her lips as both are breathing heavily.

"Let's go to bed, babe." As Clarke intertwines their fingers, and kisses Lexa's knuckles. The brunette shakes her head and pouts.

"But I want you."

"You're drunk." The blonde replies to her softly as she lets go of Lexa's hands and wraps hers around the bartender's waist. She looks at her girl's green eyes and smiles.

"We can do it tomorrow, I promise." She continues. Lexa leans forward and rests her head on Clarke's shoulder and sighs. She is indeed still very drunk and exhausted and a little horny. But she knows Clarke's right. So she only nods and looks up to stare at the beautiful blue eyes.

"Can we cuddle naked though?" She asks pleadingly. Clarke lets out a small chuckle at how cute her girlfriend is. The blonde pulls Lexa's chin forward with her finger and places a soft kiss on her swollen lips.

"Of course, baby. Come on."

They both take off all their clothes with Lexa getting a little handsy again 'cause she says that she misses Clarke's boobs, that makes the blonde roll her eyes and snort. But Clarke lets the brunette play with them for a few minutes and she pushes her away gently before it gets a little too far. Lexa lets go of the blonde's pink nipple with a light pop as she gets pushed away. She lets out a sigh and gives a firm squeeze to her girlfriend's big boobs and gets off her lap to lay next to her. They soon wraps their arms around each other and tangle their legs.

"You're too obsessed with my boobs." Clarke says letting out a breathy laugh.

"Can you blame me? I mean, look at them!" As her gaze falls down to the blonde's boobs that are pressed up to hers and licks her lips wanting to suck them again. Clarke slaps her arm.

"Lexa!"

"Okay okay I'll stop." She whines.

"Sleep. Now."

"Alright jeez!" The brunette lets out a huff and leans forward to kiss the blonde's pink lips again.

"Goodnight, baby." She whispers against Clarke's lips as she peck them again one more time.

"Night, beautiful." As the blonde runs her fingers through the brunette's thick hair and massages her scalp. Lexa loves when she does that. She finally falls asleep with Clarke still running her fingers through her hair. And the blonde follows after a few minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest one I've ever written (I think?). It's shit but whatever. Enjoy! ;)

If Lexa's a bit obsessed with her girlfriend's boobs, Clarke can get a little turned on just by checking out the brunette's very fine ass. It's firm yet squishy. Not too big nor small. It's just in a perfect size. The artist will try to touch, slap or squeeze it every time she gets a chance. Not that Lexa's complaining. She knows she's got a good ass. She works out once or twice a week. She did work hard to get that.

And today is no different. Lexa's in the kitchen making omelette for both of them, hair in a messy bun, only wearing a loose white tank top and a pair of underwear. While she's flipping the egg, she suddenly feels two arms slowly wrapping her midsection, head resting on her back. She smiles a little while glancing over her shoulder.

"Morning, gorgeous." Lexa says softly and she only gets a hum from the blonde who tightens her grip on her waist. The brunette uses her other hand to softly rub Clarke's hand that rests on her stomach.

"Why don't you have a seat, it's almost ready." She continues. Clarke lifts up her head and whispers to the brunette's ear.

"Mmm no. Too comfy. And have I told you that your ass looks amazing in these lace panties?" The blonde replies huskily while rubbing the younger woman's stomach underneath her tank top then reaching behind to cup her ass cheek. Lexa shudders at her girlfriend's sexy voice and her palm on her ass that starts massaging it lightly.

"Yes, you have actually." The brunette chuckles as she turns off the stove and turns around to wrap her arms around Clarke's neck. She leans forward to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"You can do whatever you want with this ass after breakfast, how about that?" The brunette continues in a low seductive voice before lightly sucking the blonde's earlobe and letting it go with a pop. She hears a breathy moan coming from Clarke and she can't help but smirk. She leans back and pecks the artist's soft lips a few times.

"Come on, let's eat." As she takes her hand and lead them to the table.

"I'd rather eat you to be ho-" The blonde replies teasingly.

"Clarke!" Lexa slaps her shoulder as she shakes her head and laughs while preparing the meal for both of them.

"I'm sorry! I'm just fucking horny okay?" She whines and lets out a huff as she's sitting, watching Lexa puts a plate of omelette in front of her. Before the brunette turns around to sit on the other side, she catches her wrist.

"Wait, please sit here." The blonde says pleadingly with a pout and puppy eyes as she pats her own lap. Lexa rolls her eyes but does as she's told. She sits sideways on her lap while wrapping her arm around the blonde's neck.

"Happy?" She asks, eyebrows raised as she runs her fingers through messy blonde's hair.

"Very." Clarke grins as she starts cutting the omelette with one hand and shoves it in her mouth.

"Mmmm so good." She moans out closing her eyes then she cuts another piece and feeds her girlfriend.  
  
  


-

 

After they feed each other, they start to make out with Lexa straddling the blonde's lap and Clarke's hands squeezing her ass. Things get heated when they're trying to suck each other's tounge.

"Fuck baby, I need you." The brunette says breathlessly agains the older woman's lips. The blonde lowers her mouth to place wet kisses under her jaw.

"I want you to sit on the table." Clarke murmurs against her girlfriend's skin and pulls back breathing heavily with heavy-lidded eyes. Lexa nods and gets off of her. Clarke adjusts the chair so she can directly sit facing her girlfriend's core. And helping the brunette get rid of her panties, she grabs the back of her thighs and spread them wide. The blonde wets her lips as she stares at her girl's shaven pink wet pussy. Meanwhile, Lexa squirms and slightly jerk her hips up as she's panting heavily.

"Fuck me please baby."

"Patience babe." Clarke says as she receives a whimper from the bartender. She starts by placing open-mouthed kisses around the inside of her thighs. She licks, nips and sucks hard until red marks forming on them. Lexa leans back on her elbows panting and whimpering, watching the blonde with hooded lids kissing near to where she wants her to be. She lets out a long moan when the artist finally takes a long swipe along her dripping pussy. The blonde lifts her calves and rests them on her shoulder as she's kissing her way up to her sensitive clit and sucking it.

"Oh yes baby fuck, keep going." The brunette gasps loudly as she throws her head back. Clarke replies with a hum as she's working on her clit, sucking it, swirling her tounge around it until she releases it with a wet pop as she looks at her girlfriend trying to take off her tank top. When her chestnut hair falls down, she goes back to her position but with one hand fondling her own breast and her hips jerking up.

"Mmm why'd you stop babe?" She husks as she plays with her tit, biting her lip. Clarke can't help but stare with her mouth opened _'fuck my girlfriend is a fucking Goddess'._ She reaches her hand up to play with the other neglected boob and gets back to sucking her now swollen clit.

"Oh God! Right there Clarke fuck!"

The blonde inserts her finger to Lexa's entrance, pumping hard as she pulls back. She feels the brunette's walls close in on her fingers, which means she's about to come.

"Come for me now baby." As she continues massaging her clit with her tongue and pumping her finger faster and curling it upwards.

"Fuuuuuck!! Ah ah I'm com-" The brunette cries out with a high pitched scream when Clarke finger's hitting her sweet spot over and over again as she rolls her hips up and grabs the blonde's head. She tries to close her legs but the older woman holds them apart as she swipes the brunette's juices with her tongue.

"Mmm you taste so good." As the blonde pulls back and sucks her finger that was inside her girlfriend. Lexa finally can close her legs as juices keep coming out of her pussy while still lazily rocking her hips up. Clarke gets up from the chair and moves it to the side so she can stand between the brunette's legs. She rubs her thighs softly as she watches Lexa slowly coming down from her high.

"You okay there?" Clarke asks teasingly.

"Shut up." The younger woman replies breathlessly with her eyes closed, earning a light chuckle from the blonde. Clarke spreads her legs wide again so she can lean down kissing those swollen pink lips. They both let out a hum as they kiss softly.

"You're so hot when you come. Seriously, I might take a picture of your post-orgasm face just in case we can't see each other for a day." The blonde husks against Lexa's lips as she keeps placing wet kisses on them.

"So you can look at it when you're horny to get yourself off?"

"Exactly."

"All those nudes I sent you not enough?" Lexa whispers seductively on Clarke's lips while holding her cheeks. They're breathing heavily on each other's lips.

"I always want more baby. Tell me, do you still have that video of me massaging my big tits?" The blonde leans back to stand up straight then takes of her over-sized shirt to reveal her bare chest. Lexa's eyes widen and her mouth waters at the delicious sight in front of her. She lets out a little moan when the older woman starts to squish her tits together and drop them so they bounce up and down. Lexa sits up immediately to pull her sexy woman closer.

"Fuck Clarke, you're seriously the hottest woman alive. You're mine forever, you hear me?" She says firmly before latching her mouth to one of the blonde's pink hard nipples as her hands drop down to roughly squeeze her naked ass. Clarke lets out a dirty moan and nods 'cause dominant Lexa is her favorite. She literally will do anything the brunette asks for.

"Fuck babe, I want you to fuck me now." As she holds her head to keep her buried in her chest. The brunetter switches to the other one and sucks it harder. After a few minutes playing with her girlfriend's tits, she licks her cleavage and places kisses up to her neck and finally her lips.

"I'm gonna fuck you til you can't remember your own name. I'm gonna fuck you so hard til you tell me to stop. Would you like that?"

"Yes baby fuck." She whimpers when her girlfriend slips a finger into her dripping pussy and pulls out. She doesn't understand why she stops before Lexa says ' _bedroom_ '. Then she steps back so Lexa can get off the table.

 _'Fuck I'd do this everyday if I didn't have to work',_ Clarke thinks as the brunette pulls her hand and leads them to her bedroom.  
  
  
  
Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with another shitty post. I do appreciate all the comments and kudos. Thank you and enjoy ;)

"Fuck fuck ah fuck yeah baby right there!"

Clarke keeps letting out loud moans as her girlfriend's pounding into her hard from behind with a strap on. When she was dragged to her bedroom by her girlfriend, she thought the brunette would have the patience to do it on her bed. But nope. They ended up fucking against the wall. Before doing it, Lexa has asked her to put on her white blouse and black pencil skirt that makes her ass look great (Lexa said so). Oh and her white heels.

 

She smirked after five months of dating now she had discovered Lexa's particular kink for the whole 'assistant' outfit thing. Clarke dresses like that only when her uncle's gallery holds a special exhibition. She remembers the first time Lexa saw her wearing it a week ago, the brunette tried to convince her to stay by being handsy and telling her how good she looked in that outfit. The younger woman pouted when Clarke said no but made a promise to put it on again only for her.

 

So here she is now. Being pounded hard against the wall, with her pencil skirt now bunched up around her hips, her bare ass sticking out and her white blouse wide open with her girlfriend's hands kneading her naked tits that are swaying with every thrust she receives from behind.

"Oh fuck Clarke your pussy is so tight and wet." Lexa groans as she hammers the blonde's stretched wet pink pussy with the fake cock faster and harder. She runs her hands to Clarke's back down to her naked ass as she holds the delicious globes on her palms and squeezes them. She looks down at the toy disappearing into her girlfriend's dripping pussy, her stunning creamy ass is swaying wildly and without thinking, she slaps her ass cheek hard eliciting a little squeak from the blonde. Her eyes widen after realizing she just slapped her a little too hard. But before she apologizes, her girlfriend begs her to keep doing it so she does.

"Oh God, yes Lex! Do it again!" The blonde cries out when she receives another slap, harder this time. It hurts but feels so fucking good as Lexa keeps thrusting her hips and changes her angle to hit that sweet spot she knows so well will make Clarke scream.

"Mmm fuck me good, baby! Yeah just like that! Give it to me, Lex!" Her legs are getting tired as they are spread wide so Lexa can reach deeper. Groans, moans, and the slapping wet sounds fill her bedroom. She feels her juices keep dripping down her thighs as the brunette's hand reaches around to start rubbing her swollen clit and the other spanks her ass again. Lexa leans forward to tug the blonde's earlobe, lick and bite it.

"Whose pussy is this?" She whispers against Clarke's ear as she circles her clit roughly and keeps pounding hard, making the blonde scream louder.

"Yours! It's yours, baby!" She moans as she rests her forehead on the wall, panting. Her face scrunches up as her orgasm is approaching. Fuck, Lexa is so hot when she claims her like that.

"I want you to come now." The brunette growls as she bites the blonde's bare shoulder. Clarke cranes her neck so she can kiss the brunette. They kiss messily with tongues colliding, sucking each other's swollen lips and panting heavily agains each other's mouth.

"I'm gonna come baby, I'm so close don't stop." The blonde lets out breathy moans against Lexa's parted lips.

With a few more thrusts, she finally comes with a loud scream.

"OH OH FUUUUUCK!" Her hips are jerking uncontrollably as the brunette holds her waist so she won't fall down. After a few moments, she turns around to drape her arms around the brunette's neck and she feels arms tightly hugging her waist. Lexa scatters little kisses around her face as the blonde tries to get her breathing back to normal. The bartender keeps muttering words like _"you're so beautiful", "I love you", "I'm so lucky to have you."_ while she keeps dropping kisses on her pink flushed face.

Clarke's heart melts as she listens to her girlfriend saying these sweet things to her. The I love you is still new as they only declared it a few days ago when they took a bath together after having a long day at work. She's glad that she is the one who said it first as she knows Lexa was trying to be careful 'cause the brunette knows that Clarke's last relationship ended badly. She knew she had to be the one who says it first.

"I love you too, Lex." She replies softly as she lifts her head up from the crook of the brunette's neck to stare lovingly at those beautiful green eyes and leans forward to rest her forehead on hers.

"Can we take a nap? You fucked me real hard that I don't think I can walk tomorrow." She chuckles huskily.

"Was I too rough?" Lexa frowns, getting worried.

"No no no baby it was perfect. I loved it." She replies, a big smile plasters on her face. Lexa lets out a sigh of relief and pecks her lips softly, then she takes the blonde's hand to lead her to her bed without saying anything. They flop their heads down on a pillow but before Clarke is about to cuddle her girlfriend, Lexa sits up to take off her heels.

She lies there watching the brunette tentatively takes them off and puts them on the floor.

"Let me take off your clothes, I don't want you to sleep in those. You must be feeling uncomfortable right now." Lexa says softly.

Clarke can only nod  and smiles while saying ' _thank you baby_ ' quietly as Lexa strips down her skirt and her blouse.

 

After having chaged to comfy shirts, they finally can lay down facing each other, cuddling and whispering sweet things in each other's ears until they fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter?  
> Enjoy!

"What are you gonna do without me tonight?" Clarke asks the brunette as she's applying light make up in front of her mirror. She glances at her though the mirror, waiting for an answer.

"Having dinner with your parents." Lexa answers without looking at her, laying on the bed while playing with her phone. The blonde chuckles at how ridiculously close her girlfriend and her parents have become. Even her dad told her that he loved Lexa more than her since the brunette has more time to spend time with him now.

"My dad loves you too much. Even my mom called me yesterday and the first thing she asked is _how's Lexa doing, honey?_ " As she turns around, seeing her girlfriend grins at her.

"I know. I am that awesome. More awesome than you." The brunette sticks out her tongue like a child and gets back to whatever she's playing on her phone. Clarke can't help but smile amusingly at how childish her partner is sometimes. She's just so fucking cute.

"Well at least I'm your dad's favorite." The blonde replies teasingly.

"Only because you guys like ganging up on me." Lexa scoffs as she puts down her phone, getting bored at the game. She sits up to look at Clarke who is now fixing her hair in the mirror. She looks so beautiful wearing a red flannel shirt unbuttoned with a white tank top underneath and tight jeans.

"You already look great, babe." She says softly, smiling when she receives an eye roll for the blonde through the mirror.

"You're only saying that 'cause you're my girlfriend."

"That and your parents bribed me to say nice things to you." Lexa replies cheekily as she gets up from the bed to walk towards the blonde and hug her from behind.

"You're an ass!" Clarke shakes her head, laughing slightly as she tries to shove Lexa, making the brunette holds her tighter. The brunette kisses her shoulder and puts her chin on it as they take a moment to look at each other in the mirror, smiling like idiots.

"I love you." The brunette says quietly breaking the silence, peppering kisses on the side of her neck this time. Clarke threads her fingers through the brunette's wild mane as she tilts her head to the side, giving her woman an easier acces. She lets out a gasp and breathy moan when Lexa sucks her pulse lightly, not wanting to leave a mark.

"Mm love you too but I gotta go n- ah Lex!" She squeaks as she feels palm runs up from her stomach to cup her boob and fondles it. She wishes she could just spend her night with Lexa but she has a meeting with some artists and her uncle Marcus for the next month's exhibition. So she grabs her hand that's on her boob, pushes Lexa reluctantly and turns around making the brunette whine and pout.

"No pouting. I really need to go, baby." As she cups Lexa's face and kisses her lips sweetly.

"Say hi to my parents for me. Don't have too much fun without me." She continues between kisses. Lexa lets out a sigh and leans forward to rest her forehead on the blonde's and nods.

"Walk me out?" The blonde asks as they pull away from each other. Lexa takes her hand and leads them out of the bedroom.

-

"Don't forget to lock the door, Lex." The blonde reminds her as they're standing at the front door, hands intertwined.

"Yes, ma'am." She replies, giving Clarke a playful salute, earning a loud laugh from her.

"You're so ridiculous." She pinches the brunette's cheeks and leans closer to peck her nose and down to her plump lips. The brunette catches her lips again when she tries to pull away. After a few minutes of making out, Lexa pushes her softly.

"Now go before I drag you in again." The brunette grabs her shoulders, turns her body around and slaps her ass making her squeak. Clarke blows out a kiss as she turns around again walking towards her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Woods!" She shouts while waving her hand without looking back. Lexa can only laugh, shaking her head as she goes back in.

_God, she's so fucking in love._  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, fluff, and a bit of smut at the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hi hi everyone! these past few days have been.... fucking weird lmao I'm sure you know why. But fuck that. I'm here for Clexa. And also I just saw a little clip of Lexa's drawing (again) on tonight's episode. *rolls eyes* I don't even watch the show anymore lol. It doesn't affect me anymore, tbh. I'm done with that show. Especially the showrunner who happens to be a jerk. But anyways, hope you enjoy this (or not lol).

Things haven't been easy for the past couple of weeks. Clarke's been busy preparing for the big exhibition that will be held next week. She's too caught up in her work that she forgot she had a date with Lexa before they had a fight. It never happened before. And this one might be the biggest fight they've ever had. She hasn't apologized to all the dumb shit she said to the brunette.

_It's been a week since they last saw each other. Lexa offered to pick her up from the gallery but she declined 'cause she already got offered a ride from one of her colleagues, Atom. The guy is decent, but she can never forget that he used to hit on her even after telling him that she has a girlfriend. She told Lexa about it once and the brunette didn't like it at all. But she's now just tired and wants to go home and sleep. She doesn't think she can wait for Lexa to pick her up._

_"Let me pick you up." Lexa says on the phone._

_"No, it's okay Lex. Atom offered me a ride and besides, I don't think I can wait til you get here I need to get home real soon and sleep."_

_"What? Atom? The guy who's got a crush on you even though he knows you're not single? And we have a date tonight, remember?" Her eyes widen 'cause how the fuck did she forget about their date?_

_Clarke can hear the annoyed voice coming from the brunette as she gathers her stuff, ready to go home._

_"Shit I'm sorry baby I forgot. Can we take a rain check? And no he's not into me anymore. It's just a ride alright?"_

_"Okay then let me at least take you home. I can get there in five minutes, I promise."_

_"No, Lex. I'm tired and I can't deal with your jealousy rig-"_

_"Of course I'm fucking jealous! I haven't seen you in a week and here I am offering to pick you up 'cause I fucking miss you but instead you choose someone else who happened to have a crush on you!"_

_Clarke lets out a big sigh as she's getting frustrated by her girlfriend._

_"That's enough. You're being childish and I'm tir-"_

_"Childish?! Oh yeah I forgot since you're older than me, you're the mature one in this relationship right? Is that what you're saying?!"_

_"No that's not what I meant! Damn it, Lex! You're so fucking frustrating sometimes!"_

_"Whatever, have fun with Atom." Lexa hung up on her before she can say anything. She leans her back on her desk, trying to call the brunette again but no answer. She sighs in defeat so she decides to leave her alone for now and try to call her again tomorrow._

_She calls her the next day, it goes straight into a voicemail. She can't leave the gallery as there is so much to do so she tries again the next day, voicemail again._

And it's now been two weeks she hasn't seen Lexa and it breaks her heart. She doesn't know if she can get through another day without seeing her, apologizing for what she's said. Though she felt so fucking annoyed by her girlfriend's jealousy. She now understands why she said those things. She should've said yes to her offer. And the fact that she called the brunette _'childish',_ knowing so well that she once told her she felt a little insecure since Clarke's more experienced than her when it comes to relationship and well... life, given the age gap they have, makes her feel like a horrible person. Lexa also told her she was scared that she wouldn't be good enough for her. Lexa might look tough outside, but her heart is so soft and sensitive that sometimes she can cry just watching a short video of animals. She misses her like crazy. But the brunette has been avoiding her, even Anya called her to give the younger woman some space.

So that's what she's been doing, but her heart can't take it anymore. She's decided to go over Lexa's tomorrow in the morning.  
  


-

 

Later that night after a long day of meetings and preparing for the exhibition, she went home.

When she walks down the hall, she sees someone sitting in front of her door. She walks towards her apartment then her eyes widen when she realizes it's Lexa burying her face in her folded hands that are resting on her knees.

"Lex?"

Lexa instantly looks up hearing that raspy voice. Everything is so blurry, she doesn't even know why Clarke's here but she's just so happy to see her woman after two weeks.

"Baby? What are you doing here?" She slurs and trying so hard to open her eyes as she looks up.

Clarke immediately notices that she's drunk. 'But _how the fuck did she get here?'_ , she thinks. She kneels down in front of her and studies her flushed pink face and slightly red eyes. She still looks so beautiful when she's drunk. She cups her face with her hands.

"You're in my apartment. How'd you get here?" She replies softly and smiles a little. Lexa looks around and slowly realizes that she is indeed in Clarke's apartment building.

"Uber." She breathes out as her head rests on the door behind her and closes her eyes 'cause she feels really dizzy.

"Let's get inside." Clarke pulls her hand slowly to get her up but the brunette refuses.

"No no, I shouldn't be here. I need to go home." She yanks her hand away from Clarke's grasp and tries to stand up on her wobbly feet.

"It's late, I'll take you home tomorrow please?" the blonde begs.

"I don't wanna be a burden. I don't deserve you, I should go." Her voice trembles, eyes water as she pushes the blonde away. Clarke catches her hand, her heart breaks at hearing what Lexa just said.

"Please we can talk tomorrow. You deserve everything, Lex. Please let me take care of you. I miss you. I'm sorry." Clarke's voice begins to tremble too, holding back tears. She desperately holds Lexa's soft hands, scared that she will try to leave again.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a child, Clarke!" The brunette snaps and Clarke thinks she deserves that.

"You're not. I know that. But you're drunk and I just want you to be safe. Please." Her voice squeaks when she says _please._ She sees Lexa's eyes soften while she's looking at her waiting for an answer.

After a few moments of silence, Lexa finally gives her a nod. The brunette steps aside so Clarke can unlock the door. Once it's open, Clarke tentatively grabs Lexa's hand again and relieved she's not pulling away. She leads her to sit on the couch.

"Sit here, I'll get you some water okay?"

The bartender nods again. Even though she's drunk, she's aware of what is happening around her. But she can't help but closes her eyes, she drank too much and her stomach doesn't feel good now.

When Clarke goes back to the living room with a glass of water, she sees her girlfriend already passed out on her couch. She doesn't wanna wake her up so she puts down the glass on the table. She's glad that she got a comfy couch to sleep on. She quietly walks towards the sleeping woman and crouches down next to the couch to brush some brown hair out of her face behind her cute tiny ear. In that exact moment, everything that's happened for the last two weeks hits her. Even though the fight wasn't entirely her fault, Clarke just wants to apologize to her and kisses and hugs her 'cause she loves her so much it hurts. She doesn't wanna fight anymore. Without realizing it, tears are running down her face. She walks back to the kitchen and leans her back to the counter and lets out a sob. She's letting it all out, feeling so exhausted.

When she's done, she takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes and cheeks with a tissue.

She mutters to herself, "It's all good now, she's here. She's still here." And smiles a little.

She hopes they can have that talk tomorrow. For now, she's gonna get some blankets for Lexa and take a quick shower. She feels bad for leaving her there, but she'll make sure to wake her up in the morning with pancakes.  
  


-

 

"Lex?" She feels someone rub her arm softly.

"Wake up, baby." She's pretty sure she's dreaming 'cause she recognizes that raspy voice really well and there is no way she's in her bedroom right now. But that voice keeps calling her name, telling her to wake up so she opens her eyes. She's met with beautiful blue eyes looking at her.

"Hi, good morning."

She furrows her eyebrows, trying to remember why she sleeps on the couch. Her eyes widen when she's realized it's not her couch. It's Clarke's. And she's in her apartment. She abruptly sits up but her head aches.

"Ow shit!" She whines and groans while rubbing her head. Clarke hands her some water and aspirin. She takes the pill, drinking all of the water.

"Thanks." She mumbles, still closing her eyes. She doesn't remember much what happened last night especially how she went here instead of her own apartment after getting drunk. She feels Clark move to sit next to her.

"I made some pancakes. You want some?" The blonde asks her quietly. There is so much tension between them, she feels awkward for being here after what she's said to Clarke.

"Can I use your bathroom first? I think I'm gonna puke." Lexa replies, clutching her stomach.

"Sure, I'll bring the plate so you can eat here instead. Do you wanna get changed? I can get you some clothes."

"No no, I'm good. I'll be back." She immediately gets up and goes straight to the bathroom. Not long after she closes the door, she kneels down in front of the closet and throws up. Her eyes sting and her throat hurts. After flushing, she slowly gets up to wash her face and brush her teeth with the toothbrush that Clarke bought for her a month ago.

Clarke.

She misses her. She felt numb after the fight. She's not even sure if Clarke still wants to be with her. The thought of not being together anymore makes her feel sicker. She doesn't think she can get out of the bathroom and finally see the blonde properly after two weeks. She looks herself in the mirror and takes a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart.

"You can do this. Whatever happens, you got this." She tells herself, looking straight to her own tired eyes in the mirror.  
  


-

 

She's slowly approaching the blonde who's now sitting on the couch watching tv. She looks up and offers her a little smile.

"Here, eat your pancakes first." Clarke pushes the plate in front of Lexa.

Lexa nods, start eating these delicious pancakes with some choco chips on them. She's eating in silence, watching whatever's on tv but she feels Clarke stealing quick glances beside her like she wants to say something.

"Thank you for breakfast." She finally broke the silence while shoving the fork to her mouth.

"Uh yeah of course." Clarke replies nervously, she doesn't pay attention to the tv anymore. She's thinking about how to start the conversation after Lexa's done with breakfast. She's playing with her fingers on her lap, biting her bottom lip.

"How are you?" Lexa puts down the now empty plate, then looks back at Clarke.

"I don't know. You?" Looking expectantly at the brunette.

"Not okay, obviously." She gestures her face down to her body, trying to ligthen up the mood. They both let out a small chuckle. Lexa continues. "I'm sorry for coming here, drunk."

Clarke turns her body to her, folding her legs on the couch. "No, I'm honestly so happy you're here." She clears her throat and continues. "If you weren't, you'd probably see me in your apartment this morning anyway. I was planning on coming over."

She receives a nod from the brunette.

"Clarke, I'm so-"

"Do you wan-"

Both are lightly laughing awkwardly.

"Can I go first?" Lexa says.

"Sure, yeah."

"I'm sorry for being such a fucking asshole that night. I have no excuse. I mean, yes it was true I missed you. It was frustrating not to see you for days after being used to seeing you almost everyday." She explains. "But then you started saying things to me like being jealous and childish. I was so upset, so I got very defensive. But after that call, I thought about what you said. The jealous part is true. I was jealous that someone got to see you everyday and I didn't. But I didn't realize how childish it was of me saying things like that to you. Be honest with me, tell me if me being childish has been bothering you since day one we started dating? I'm starting to think that I might be too clingy for demanding things from you. Am I too demanding? If that's how you feel, I want you to brutally honest with me." Her voice cracks but she continues. "And.. and if you wanna end things, I'll understand. It'll break my heart, but I-" She can't finish her last sentence as she starts to let out a sob. She closes her face with her hands, feeling too vulnerable and embarrassed. Clarke leans forward to wrap her arms around her crying girlfriend. She spreads her legs so she can hug her closer.

"Sssshhh, I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Clarke doesn't realize that she is crying too.

They both stay like that with Clarke rubbing the brunette's back while whispering sweet things to her. After Clarke feels Lexa's body stops shaking, she cups her face.

"Please look at me." The blonde whispers. Lexa finally puts her hands down and Clarke immediately wiping her tears with her hands tentatively. She rests her forehead on Lexa's and stares into those green eyes she adores.

"We're not breaking up. And you're definitely not clingy. You hear me?" Clarke says firmly. "And I'm sorry too for being too busy. I was so stressed with the upcoming event that I didn't even consider your feelings. I wasn't thinking about how you'd feel when I said yes to his offer. I'm so sorry, Lex."

The brunette nods now placing her hands on Clarke's that are still cupping her face.

"I love you, Lexa Woods. Don't you ever forget that. And just so you know, I love when you get childish around me. It's cute. And it's part of you. Maybe we just have to communicate with each other better huh?" Clarke asks smiling widely when she sees Lexa's lopsided smile.

"Yeah we do." She agrees, while looking back at Clarke with soft eyes.

"Can I kiss you now?" Lexa leans forward and presses her lips sofly to Clarke's. The kiss lingers. When they pull back, Clarke captures those pillowy lips again, cupping the back of the brunette's neck with her hand.

"I love you too." Lexa mumbles between kisses.

"Let me make it up to you. Let's take a few days off away from the city and get to the beach, what do you say?" The blonde asks as she slightly pulls back. Lexa beams at the mention of beach, Clarke chuckles when the brunette nods eagerly.

"Yeah let's do that."

"Okay. I should book a hotel near by the beach and we can spend maybe three days?"

"I can ask Lincoln, friday to sunday?"

"Yeah. Will he survive without you?" Clarke asks teasingly earning a laugh from Lexa, 'cause she knows not only Lexa is his favorite cousin but also his favorite bartender.

"Of course. I'm not the only employee, you know."

"Okay good. Then it's settled."

They're still sitting close to each other until Clarke pulls the brunette's hips up to sit on her lap. The blonde looks up lovingly at the younger woman, smiling like an idiot wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and pulls her closer.

"I missed you. So much." Clarke leans up, pecking the brunette's lips. Lexa drapes her arms around the blonde's neck. They exchange open mouthed kisses for a few minute until they're out of breath and need to pull back.

"I missed you too. I remembered looking at all photos of you and us on my phone before and after going to work." Lexa says innocently until the blonde lifts her eyebrow and smirks as if saying _which photos?_

Her eyes bulge.

"Oh no no, not the nudes. I mean of course I looked at them too but the ones when we just cudd-"

Clarke's laughing so hard, throwing her head back.

"Clarke! Not cool!" Lexa slaps her shoulder and lets out a huff.

"I'm sorry, I'm just teasing babe." After her laugh dies down. She leans closer to Lexa and breathes out against her lips. "I'll tell you a secret, I masturbated every night with all those nudes you sent me. I couldn't help it." She purrs as her hands slide down to grab the brunette's ass and squeezes it.

Lexa's eyes darken at the thought of Clarke fucking herself while looking at her picture.

"Oh yeah?" She husks, grabbing the back of the couch with her two hands while starting to slowly grind her hips on Clarke's lap.

"Mmm."

"I wanna see how you do it." She whispers against the older woman's parted lips.

"You wanna watch me fuck myself, baby?" She husks out, before pulling the brunette's bottom lip with her teeth and letting it go with a light pop.

"Yeah, show me."  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Lexa pulls the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth and sucks it lightly, then lets it go with a _pop_. She gets off of her lap to kneel down in front of the couch while stripping down the blonde's shorts. Clarke lifts her hips up and once they're off, she takes off her own panties then spreads her legs so Lexa can see how wet she already is.

"Holy fuck." The brunette's jaw drops seeing the glistening swollen folds. And when she looks up, Clarke's pulled up her tanktop too and now she's fondling her own tits.

"Don't you miss them too?" The blonde's voice is low and seductive, her eyes are filled with lust. She moans out when she tugs her pink nipples with her fingers while looking straight at Lexa. She lets out a gasp and closes her eyes when Lexa suddenly is burying her face in her cleavage licking it, while squeezing her tits. Her mouth moves to suck a hardened pink nipple.

"Mm I miss feeling your mouth on my tits. Suck them harder, baby." The blonde says between husky moans gripping the back of the couch and pushing her boobs more to Lexa's plump lips.

_Fuck, Clarke is so good at dirty talk._

She continues on sucking her nipples for a few minutes while gripping Clarke's back thighs to keep them spread. After she's satisfied, she pulls back panting.

"Show me now." She husks as her eyes trail down to see the blonde's pussy getting wetter. She wants to touch it, finger fuck it but she restrains. She receives a nod from the blonde.

Clarke starts moving her left hand down to her swollen clit and circling it slowly while locking her hooded heavy eyes with Lexa's.

"Mm I'm so wet for you. Only you." She pants heavily as her middle finger slides into her own core and starts to pump it. Clarke lets out dirty moans, throwing her head back resting it on the back of the couch. The brunette is kneeling in front of Clarke looking down at the soaking wet finger sliding in and out while biting her lip to contain a moan that threatens to come out.

"Keep going, babe." Lexa says as she runs her hands on the blonde's body up to grab her swaying big tits. She knows it turns Clarke on every time she plays with her boobs, even when they're only relaxing on the couch watching netflix. Sometimes they cuddle on the bed topless with Lexa wrapping her lips on her pink nipple to suck and bite it. And one time in an empty parking lot when Clarke picked her up from the bar at night, they made out heavily on the side of the car. It got to the point where the blonde pulled down her own tanktop to reveal her braless tits and asked Lexa to suck them. And who was she to say no? Even though Lexa's been with a few girls in the past, the blonde's big boobs are the best ones she's ever tasted. They're big and round with cute little pink nipples and so squishy.

It was so fucking hot and Lexa almost took her right there but restrained even though there was no one.

The blonde's loud moans pulling her out of her thoughts as she begins to fondle her breasts  while looking down at Clarke's slick pussy and her fingers that are pumping in and out faster.

"I'm so close baby. Oh fuck, Lex ah fuck fuck."

"Fuck Clarke you're so sexy." Lexa's breathing heavily through her parted lips as she watches the blonde's thumb rubbing her own clit to get herself off faster. "Rub that swollen clit baby yeah just like that." Lexa continues with a low voice, licking her lips as the blonde's juices running down to her ass. Lexa's encouragement makes Clarke cry out as she finger fucks her pussy faster and harder.

"You love watching me fuck myself hm?" She stares at Lexa with her heavy-lidded eyes as she keeps moaning. "You wanna watch me come and scream your name?" She gasps as she grabs Lexa's neck with her right hand and kisses her hard, sliding her tongue inside her parted mouth. Lexa nods eagerly while moving her kisses down to her sweaty neck, collarbone, between her breasts and down to her flat stomach.

"Come for me, Clarke. Scream out my name." She husks before pulling back letting out soft moans watching Clarke jerking her hips up as orgasm hits her.

"I'm coming Lexa ah Lex fuck fuck Lexaaaaah!" She cries out, hips rocking uncontrollably, she's pulled her fingers out to vigorously rub her clit.

"Oh my God, Lex!" She moans out, head thrown back, lips parted, panting. She's trying to close her legs but Lexa hold them to keep them spread so she can watch the blonde's juices coming out of her sensitive pussy.

"Oh fuck." Lexa whispers to herself, panting softly. She's beyond turned on as she feels her panties are soaking wet. She decides to strip down all her clothes quickly, while Clarke's still trying to come down from her high. The blonde lets out a big sigh and slumps back on the couch, closing her legs now that Lexa has pulled back and is sitting next to her.

"Holy shit." Clarke chuckles, with her eyes closed.

Before she can wipe her wet fingers on the couch, she feels a soft hand catching her wrist and she cranes her neck to see her girlfriend bring her fingers into her pouty pink lips, sucking them dry and letting out a satisfying hum while locking her gorgeous green eyes to Clarke's. The blonde can only let out a groan.

A few seconds later, Lexa gets back to sit on Clarke's lap and begins touching herself without warning, sitting up on her knees on either side of Clarke's bare thighs so her pussy is only inches away from her face.

"It's ah fuck.. my turn now. Watch me." Her pussy is extremely wet after witnessing her girlfriend touch herself so it was easy to plunge three fingers in. Clarke can only sit still as she looks up to the brunette's sexy face and down to where her fingers disappear into. She puts her hands on her rocking hips then around her marvelous ass.

"Fuck yeah baby, you're so fucking hot." The blonde husks, massaging Lexa's ass cheeks. Lexa throws her head up, moaning out to the roof. The sounds of slick fingers pumping and her dirty moans fill the whole room. Clarke intermittently slaps one of her ass cheek and squeezing the other alternating between the two globes, while giving her encouragement to keep going. She can't help but feel turned on again having the brunette's pink pussy in front of her.

"Let me taste you, Lex please." She begs. Lexa whimpers and nods, pulling her fingers out as she leans her hips forward to bring her pussy to Clarke's eager mouth. She grabs the blonde's hair pushing her closer to her pussy, starting to rock her hips as she feels Clarke's tongue swirls around her swollen clit.

"Oh god yes yes fuck Clarke, don't stop don't fucking stop!" Lexa lets out a high pitched moan every time the blonde sucks hard the swollen nub.

"Your tongue feels so fucking good baby oh fuck!"

Her legs feel like jelly when she reaches her orgasm but Clarke has a tight grip around her hips as she flips them around so Lexa can lay on her back on the couch. The blonde keeps lapping up her juices, letting out content hums. The bartender's pussy has become so sensitive, she has to push the blonde's head away from it.

"Stop, Clarke." Lexa giggles out eliciting a whine from the blonde as she reluctantly pulls herself away from her centre. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and crawls up on top of Lexa.

"Hello, sexy." Clarke says, grinning. Can't contain her giddiness after what just happened. Lexa laughs at her silliness.

"Hi, hot stuff." The brunette greets her back, running her hands on Clarke's back. They stare at each other's eyes for a few moments, smiling lovingly.

"That was my first time masturbating for someone." Clarke admits honestly, biting her bottom lip looking down at Lexa.

"Me too, honestly." She says shyly, earning a small chuckle from Clarke. The blonde pecks her lips a few times then flops down on Lexa's chest, letting out a happy sigh.

"I'm glad it was you though, I don't think I would've done it for my exes." The blonde continues while tracing circle around Lexa's nipple with her finger.

"I'd be extremely jealous if you ever did this for your ex, to be honest." She says teasingly. The artist raises her head up to place a kiss on Lexa's chin.

"I would be too. Super super jealous." She mumbles her answer with her mouth still on the brunette's face, kissing her jawline and finally to her lips again.

"I love jealous Clarke, she's hot." She whispers seductively against the blonde's mouth, moving her hands down to cup her ass.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh."

"I think jealous me is scary babe. You however, are like fucking sexy when someone hits on me in a club and when we get home, we always have a fucking hot sex." The blonde purrs.

"Yeah well, I could punch them but I'd rather spend my energy satisfiying my girl instead." Lexa smirks when she hears Clarke let out groan, feeling horny again after being called _my girl_.

"You can't say shit like that after orgasms that we've had." She sits up, pouting.

"Why not?"

"You know why, Woods." She huffs. Lexa giggles and sits up too, cuddling the blonde's side letting out a sigh.

"Hey Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we sorted things out."

"Me too, babe." She replies softly, kissing the top of Lexa's head. The brunette looks up.

"I love you so much." She leans up resting her forehead on the blonde's.

"I love you too, Lex." She reciprocates softly, lifting the brunette's chin up so she can kiss her lips once again.  
  
  


 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a little vacation, and stuff happens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long huh? My writing skill is still shit but I'm glad a few people kinda like it. A little smut at the end. Sorry if there's any typo. Enjoy!

They're walking towards the beach holding hands as Lexa's eyes light up looking around to find a spot for both of them. The blonde looks at her excited girlfriend with so much adoration as she's being dragged when the brunette has finally found a perfect spot for them to lay down.

"Oh my God Clarke come on! Right there!" Lexa squeals trying to run while holding Clarke's hand.

"Okay okay, no need to run babe." She chuckles, shaking her head when the younger girl ignores her, holding her hand tighter as she's being forced to keep up with her.

It really is a good spot for them because it's kinda far away from people so that means they can lay down on their towels without being bothered by loud noises and screams from children who are running around. The weather is really nice and the waves are calm and Clarke thinks it'll be perfect for swimming a little later.

The brunette drops her bag and towel to spread it out. She looks at Clark grinning. They're talking a little while taking off their clothes since they've already put on their bikinis in the hotel. Clarke's is red and Lexa's is white. They bought them together at the mall the day before and decided to let each other's choose the color.

"We're going to have so much fun, Clarke." Lexa says, taking one of the blonde's hand and squeezing it lightly. Then she looks around again as she takes a deep breath, smiling widely. She feels so happy being here, especially with her girlfriend. This is their first time having a little vacation just the two of them and she just wants to enjoy every second of it. She hears Clarke chuckle while dropping her things as well so she can hold both of the brunette hands to pull her closer.

"Are you happy?" She asks Lexa softly as she moves forward so she can press her bare stomach against the younger woman's. They're looking at each other lovingly for a few moments.

"Very. Are you?" Lexa whispers, leaning in to rest her forehead against Clarke's.

"So so happy." The blonde whispers back against Lexa's lips before capturing the bottom lip between her own, sucking it lightly. As she pulls back, the brunette chases her lips and kisses her back softly. They exchange little kisses here and there, with Clarke's hands around the brunette's neck and Lexa's on her hips sneakily trying to move lower but the blonde slaps her hands as they pull back. Lexa whines, trying to pull Clarke back only getting pushed again. The blonde chuckles while shaking her head, looking at her pouting girlfriend.

"None of that, Lex." She tells the brunette, glaring playfully at her.

Lexa keeps looking at her with puppy dog eyes, bottom jutting out. "Just a little squeeze babe, please."

The older girl sighs, reaching out to take Lexa's hand and placing in on her semi bare ass. Lexa giggles as she squeezes hard her asscheek for a few seconds and lets it go.

"You're so weird." Clarke says, pinching the brunette's pink cheeks. Lexa tries to pull back and lets out a huff while putting her hands on the blonde's hips again.

"Yeah but you love me." She replies, smirking at Clarke.

"I do." As the blonde leans in again to peck the brunette's plump lips one more time. "And you look so hot in this bikini, babe.", she continues. Her voice drops as she eyes her girlfriend's body.

"God and those abs."

Lexa smirks as she watches Clarke eyeing her abs.

"You can grind on them later if you want?" Lexa husks, eyes getting dark. Biting her lip when she hears the blonde let out a soft moan, _how the fuck can she get turned on again after having morning sex just two hours ago?_

"Mm yeah definitely." Clarke starts running her hands on her stomach. The brunette takes both of her hands.

Lexa giggles out. "Okay now behave. I wanna swim first, come on!"

The artist groans, trying to put her dirty minds aside for now. "Fine, but let me put sunscreen on your back."

After applying suncreen on each other's bodies, they walk towards the beach holding hands.

Clarke's feet touch the water first and suddenly lets out a little squeal, "Fuck it's so cold."

"Wow yeah but we're already here so.." Lexa answers, and before Clarke can say anything, she's being lifted up from behind with the brunette's hands around her hips. The younger woman's running forward to get in the water while Clarke's screaming at her to turn around. She can only laugh 'cause it's too late as they're already getting in the water. Both let out a loud gasp.

"Holy fuck! Lexa! You bitch!" The blonde turns around to hit Lexa's arm.

"Ow!" Lexa grimaces rubbing her arm, but soon a wide smile forms on her face then barks out a laugh looking at Clarke's pouty lips. "I'm sorry, baby. Come here." She says as she pulls the blonde's hand and wraps her arms around her as she hears Clarke let out a huff. Lexa can only chuckle at how cute her girlfriend is.

"Don't you dare let me go, Woods. I need your body to warm me up now." She mumbles against Lexa's neck.

"Alright, whatever you need." Lexq replies softly while running her hands on Clarke's back, placing little kisses on her shoulder and neck. The blonde sighs at how peaceful it is to just stand there being held by her amazing girlfriend even though the water's fucking cold.

-

 

After almost an hour of swimming, splashing water towards each other playfully, and exchanging soft kisses, they went back to their spot to dry their bodies. They're now laying on the towels with Clarke on her back placing one of her arms under the brunette's head and wraps it around her shoulders as Lexa lays on her stomach burying her face in the blonde's neck, letting out a sigh.

Clarke drops a kiss on her head and asks softly, "Tired?"

"Hm just a little." The brunette mumbles sleepily against her skin, tightening her grip around Clarke's bare stomach causing her to smile.

"Aw my baby." As she scatters small kisses on Lexa's forehead. "Go take a nap, I'll wake you up."

"Wake me in twenty minutes, k?"

"Okay, babe." Clarke replies softly as she looks down at her girlfriend who is already closing her eyes. With her free hand, she reaches out for her purse and pulls out her phone to check her instagram. She's got dms from her friends after posting the beautiful view of the beach from their hotel room. But she can just reply to all of them later. For now, she wants to take a selfie with her sleeping girlfriend snuggling up on her side. Lexa might be grumpy later when she finds out that Clarke's posting her sleeping face. The blonde chuckles as this is not the first time she does it. She can't help it. Lexa always looks so beautiful even when she's sleeping, though the brunette doesn't agree. Her thick eyelashes, and those pouty lips.

 _God, how did I get so lucky?_ Clarke asks that question to herself everyday.

She angles her phone towards her face and Lexa's, turns her head to kiss the brunette's forehead then presses the click button. She grins as she looks at the result, she thinks it looks so cute. With her lips on Lexa's forehead, eyes closed as she smiles while kissing it and with the brunette hiding half of her face in Clarke's neck so you can only see her side profile. She saves it before posting it on instastory with a little caption: " _my sleepy baby_ ❤".

-

 

She doesn't know how long she's been scrolling down to see her friends' posts when she feels Lexa stir in her sleep. A small smile formed on her face as she watches Lexa's eyes are slowly open. She shifts her body to lay on her side while still cradling Lexa's head with her right hand.

"Hey sleepyhead." She breathes out, getting a hum from the brunette.

"You wanna go back to the hotel now?" Clarke asks, playing with Lexa's curly hair. She stops when Lexa pulls back a little, with her sleepy eyes.

"I had a really good view of your cleavage when I opened my eyes." The younger girl rasps with a smirk, earning a push on her shoulder from Clarke until she lays on her back looking at the blonde while laughing loudly.

"You perve." Clarke scoffs, rolling her eyes though her smile is still there.

"Hey it was just there, I couldn't unsee it!" She replies, shrugging. Her eyes widen when she suddenly feels a weight on her lap. Clarke smirks down at her, watching the blonde squish her big tits together by tightening her upper arms on her sides making them look bigger than they already are.

"How about now? Is it better from down there?" She purrs. Lexa gulps and nods, staring at her boobs with her mouth open. Clarke pulls the brunette's hands up til they're on her chest through the bikini. "Feel them." She continues.

"Fuck." Lexa breathes out, starting to move her hands to feel those full mounds around her fingers as the older woman letting out soft moans, starting to grind on her lap slowly. Lexa almost drools with the sight in front of her, and the fact that they're most likely getting caught makes her pussy wet.

"We should stop." Lexa says between short breaths, looking up at Clarke with so much lust. But the blonde shakes her head and leans down to capture her bottom lip and say in a low seductive tone, "No, I need you now."

"But we're in publ-" Lexa's protest gets cut off by a passionate kiss from the blonde as she continues to rub her core on Lexa's hard abs.

"Everyone is far away from our spot." She replies against her ear without trying to contain her moans. Lexa's jaw drops seeing her sexy girlfriend above her shamelessly trying to get herself off on her abs in public. Without wanting to waste time, Lexa sits up a little to pull down Clarke's bra cups and immediately latches her mouth on her stiff pink nipple while squeezing the other one.

"Fuck baby, feels so good." As she throws her head back, gripping the back of Lexa's neck to push her further to her chest. She feels the brunette deliberately flex her abs causing her to rock harder and moan louder. At this point, she doesn't give a fuck if someone sees them anymore. The thought of it makes her clit throb. She was never into having sex in public when she dated her ex-lovers but she wants to do it with Lexa. 

Lexa lays back down still gripping one of her jiggling big tits while the other's massaging her asscheeks. 

"You're so fucking dirty. Grinding yourself on me like this in public fuck baby keep going." Lexa pants heavily staring up at Clarke with her half-lidded eyes, mouth agape. She decides to move aside the blonde's panties so she can see her wet pussy while starting to circle her clit with her thumb, earning a throaty moan from Clarke.

"Oh my god, Lex. Yeah just like that baby fuck." The blonde whimpers, feeling her walls getting tightened.

"Are you close?" 

"Yeah." 

"Don't come yet." Lexa stops her hips from moving. "Let's get back to our hotel then I'll fuck you in the balcony." She husks, making Clarke whimper. 

"But I'm so close, please babe." As she's trying to grind herself only being stopped by Lexa again.

"No, not now. Come on. Get up." Lexa commands, fixing Clarke's bikini, patting her ass to stand up. Clarke's getting a little frustrated with her girlfriend but also turned on even more by her demanding voice. 

"Fine, but you owe me three orgasms!" Slapping Lexa's arm earning a chuckle from the brunette before taking all her stuff on the ground and putting back her clothes on.

"I'll give you as many orgasms as you want, promise." Lexa pecks her cheek then takes her hand as they walk back to their hotel. She feels uncomfortable with her soaking wet panties as she tries to walk normal. She glances at her side, seeing the younger woman looking at her trying not to laugh.

"You think it's funny?" Glaring at her girlfriend, letting out a huff. Lexa giggles out, shaking her head.

"Come on, I'll make it up to you." 

"You better."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the balcony ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, another smutty smutty. I think I'm gonna wrap this up in chapter 15. Thank you for reading this shitty story. Enjoy!

When Clarke closes the door behind her, she gasps and drops all her things as she's taken aback when her girlfriend pushes her against the door and attacks her lips with a passionate kiss. Lexa drags her lips down from her lips to her neck placing wet kisses and sucking hard her pulse point that she's sure it's going to leave a mark. Lexa places her hand on the door next to the blonde's hand and the other trying unbuttoning Clarke's denim shorts. Clarke's own hands trying to hold Lexa by the shoulder as her head's thrown back resting it on the door, giving her girlfriend access to her neck.

"Fuck, Lex. Please I need you." She moans out, taking one of Lexa's hand and slip it into her panties. "Feel how wet I am." She pants against the brunette's temple. Lexa groans when she feels Clarke's dripping pussy.

"God, Clarke. Is this for me?" She comes back up to kiss the blonde's lips once again, trying to get rid of the blonde's shorts and panties with her two hands then grabs her bare ass kneading it, earning a raspy moan from the blonde.

"Yeah. Still wanna fuck me in the balcony?" She husks against the brunette's little ear, sucking it lightly, starting to rock her hips to get some friction. She squeals when suddenly she's being lifted up then wraps her legs around Lexa's hips. The brunette leads them to the balcony and gently drops her to the ground, still gripping her ass.

"I'm gonna get the strap on, I want you to bend over the railing when I get back. Can you do that babe?" Her green eyes darken, lips swollen looking at Clarke lustfully.

"Fuck yes, Lex hurry up." She whines pushing Lexa shoulder to get her move, causing the brunette to chuckle. She's taking off her shirt leaving her only in her bikini top. She wants Lexa to untie it later. She's doing exactly what she's told, bending over the railing, ass high in the air as she spreads her legs ready to get fucked hard from behind. She's looking down, eyes zero in on the beach now full of people. She wonders what it would've been like if they'd had sex on the beach. She honestly wouldn't mind if they got caught. She wants everyone to know who she belongs to. She shudders at the thought of Lexa claiming her like that in public.

But she gets pulled out of her thought when she feels her girlfriend's smooth palm caressing her ass cheek. She looks over her shoulder and bites her lip watching her girlfriend pull her ass cheeks apart then sliding in a finger to her wet pussy, pumping it in and out.

"Mm fuck baby, please." Her hooded eyes looking locking with her girlfriend's darkened ones as she wiggles her ass teasingly.

"Please what, Clarke?" Smirking as her hand rubbing up and down the black dildo. This is larger than the one they usually use. She keeps finger fucking the blonde faster, her walls tighten so she pulls out not wanting Clarke to come yet. Clarke whines, pushing her ass back to the thick shaft. "Fuck me, babe. I need you inside."

Lexa smirks as she lines the dildo up and pushes the head to the blonde's entrance slowly, "Tell me if it hurts, it's a little bigger."

"I can take it don't worry." Clarke replies, turning her head forward closing her eyes, letting out a gasp as she feels the brunette is finally bottomed out. She hisses slightly, trying to relax because _fuck it is bigger._

Lexa doesn't move, waiting for Clarke to give her consent. She rubs the blonde's back down to her ass softly. "You okay?" She asks.

"Mm you can move now. Go slow okay?"

Lexa nods, leaning forward so she can kiss Clarke's lips trying to relax her as she starts to rock her hips slowly. "Like that?" She husks against the blonde's parted lips, one of her hands pulling Clarke's boobs ouf of her red bikini squeezing them and tugging her stiff nipples hard.

"Oh fuck yeah feels good baby." She pants against Lexa's jaw, while her right hand reaching back to grip the back of Lexa's neck. "Faster, Lex."

Lexa leans back so Clarke has to grip the railing with both of her hands. The brunette starts pounding her pussy harder, gripping the older woman's hips as she watches the dildo stretching her pink folds and her ass bouncing wildly.

"You're taking me so good, Clarke. Fuck. I can fuck you like this all day babe." Lexa pants breathlessly, sometimes slaps Clarke's bouncing ass receiving a loud moan from the blonde.

"Oh God fuck." She tightens her grip on the railing while she's rocking her ass back to Lexa's hips feeling the shaft reaching deeper when the younger woman changes the angle, hitting her sensitive spot.

"Ah you're so deep baby. Oh fuck yes right there give it to me!" She cries out. The slap sounds of their skin and Clarke's raspy moans echo. She's looking down to see people enjoying their time at the beach and wonders if someone will look up and see her get fucked. She feels her own wetness starts running down her inside thighs when Lexa reaches around to rub her throbbing clit.

"You're such a dirty girl. Trying to get off at the beach, you wanted everyone to see didn't you? You like being fucked like this knowing we can get caught huh?" Lexa's moving her hips erratically now gripping both of Clarke's full breasts. The blonde can only nod and moan louder.

"Are you mine, Clarke?"

"Fuck yes baby I'm yours. Fuck fuck oh God I'm so close keep going."

Clarke can already feel her thighs shaking from the brunette’s rough thrusts. Lexa's thrusts becoming more shallow as the blonde's walls tighten and clench the cock harder. The brunette rubs Clarke's swollen clit faster, she knows the blonde will come in seconds.

"You gonna come?" Leaning forward, kissing Clarke's back dragging her lips up to nip her neck then her earlobe. Sucking it hard.

"Yes yes baby fuck I'm so clos- AH FUCK!" With the last hard thrust, Clarke screams out, gripping the back of Lexa's neck again as her hips are uncontrollably jerking as her cum dripping down her thighs. Lexa wraps one of her arms around Clarke's waist holding her up while placing wet kisses on her sweaty shoulder. The other one is holding the railing. "My good girl." She mumbles against the blonde's skin in between kisses, her hand occasionally plays with the blonde's pink nipples.

The artist lets out a big satisfying sigh and stands right up flushing her back to Lexa's front, grabbing the brunette's hand that's kneading her breast. Lexa slowly pulls the cock out of her pussy as she feels more of her juices dripping.

Lexa's eyes fixates on the blonde's dripping pussy, _how the fuck can she keep her hands to herself now after what they did?_

Her head snaps up when she hears her girlfriend calling her name.

"Sorry what?" She asks Clarke, making the blonde chuckle.

"I said get your phone, then take a picture of me bending over here." She husks smirking when she sees Lexa's eyes widen. The brunette gulps, she can't believe what Clarke just asked her to do. Sure they've sent each other's nudes before but never like this. But she nods anyway and turns around to get her phone.

 

-

 

When she returns to the balcony, Clarke is again, already bent over, legs spread with her pink wet folds open. The blonde looks over her shoulder. "Come on, go for it."

Lexa places her hand on Clarke's ass cheek and snaps a picture of her ass. "Holy fucking fuck." She whispers to herself when she looks at the result. It only shows Clarke's back and her ass, with her left hand resting on her butt cheek.

"Let me see." Clarke turns around as Lexa passes her phone to her. "Wow." She smirks to herself. Her ass does look good, what makes it hotter is her dripping pussy and Lexa's hand on her ass as if claiming her. She grabs the back of Lexa's neck, "This is just another reminder that I belong to you. Only you, baby. Okay?" She whispers against Lexa's lips, placing her forehead to hers.

"And I'm yours." Lexa answers softly, leaning in to kiss Clarke's pink lips wrapping her arms around Clarke's neck. "I can't promise I won't get jealous again though." She continues, looking down shyly. Clarke laughs. "Of course, but promise me you'll talk to me when you are okay? And I'll do the same."

The younger woman nods, pecking the blonde's lips again. Both letting out a happy sigh. "Let's take a shower." Grabbing Clarke's hand, leading them inside.

"Can I eat you out in the shower?" Clarke husks her tone is seductive. Lexa bites her lip holding back her moan, eyes darken again at the thought of Clarke eating her out while they're showering. Lexa nods.

"Yes after shower, I'm so sweaty. Come on."  
  
  
  



End file.
